Dreamwalker
by Brightfire15
Summary: AU Avatar. Ex-marine Dawn Light takes her sister's place on Pandora. While everyone knows she's crippled, none know that she is dying of leukemia and has a gift. When she meets Tsu'Tey, her entire world turns upside-down. Tsu'Tey/OC. OOC. Read and Review!
1. Arriving on Pandora

Dreamwalker

Disclaimer: I do not own _Avatar_

Arriving on Pandora

My name is Dawn Light. No, I'm not kidding. It's actually Dawn Light. When I was lying there in the VA hospital with a big hole blown through the middle of my life, I started having these dreams of flying, of being free. Sooner or later though, you always have to wake up. And I did. You don't dream in CRYO, it doesn't feel like nearly six years. It feels like I've been under anathesia and gotten my butt kicked.

I'm a former marine. Normally, I'd be out on Earth fighting to keep the planet safe for my sister, but that plan went out the window when I became paralyzed and my twin sister, Rose, died. Now I'm on my way to Pandora, a planet where my sister was supposed to go, but I'm taking her place.

They can fix a spinal if you've got the money, but not on vet benefits, not in this economy. I became a marine for a lot of reasons. Part of it was for the hardship, to be hammered on the anvil of life. I told myself I can pass any test a woman could pass. Let's get it straight up front; I don't want anyone's pity. I know the world's a cruel place and I accepted that a long time ago.

A week after I lost my legs, Rose's bosses offered me the chance to take her place on Pandora. Needless to say, I accepted out of duty and guilt. Rose and I had been close growing up, especially after our parents died and I made it my job to make sure she was cared for. The egghead and the jarhead. Rosie was the scientist, not me. She was the one who wanted to get shot light years out into space to find answers. Me—I was just another dumb grunt getting sent someplace I was trying not to regret.

Everyone who's met me knows I'm a cripple. It's not hard to not see that when I'm rolling around in a wheelchair. But no one knows that I'm sick and when I say I'm sick, I don't mean some cough and flu, I mean sick. Before taking Rose's place on Pandora, I found out by my private doctor that I have terminal leukemia. I haven't got long, but I intend to use my remaining time to the best of my ability. One life ends, another begins.

I have medicine which I take when the pain becomes too much to bear. I wear long-sleeved clothes and cover-up to hide my bruises. Normally, I would need to inform others of my condition, but the doctor told me it would probably best if I went on with my life, so I intend to keep this quiet.

After sleeping for what felt like an eternity, I start to wake up. I take in a deep breath, watching the puff of air that's as visible as a ball of ice. Suddenly the coffin I am in opens, revealing a large chamber. I really hope we're near Pandora, because I don't like the bright lights in my eyes. There are hundreds of CRYO capsules, opening like drawers. I was floating off the bed, and there were Velcro straps wrapped around my chest. Everyone was waking up and there were medical techs tending to us. One of them floated over to me.

"Are we there yet?" I asked, half-surprised at how hoarse my voice was.

He smiled at me. "We're there, gorgeous. We're there." He undid the straps and I felt myself floating upwards. I lowered myself down by grabbing my chair which was strapped to the floor and buckled myself in. My case was beside me as I'd requested.

CRYO has put my sickness on halt for now, but I know when I get back out there and get back on my pain meds, nothing could prevent my fate.

"Could I have some water?" I asked.

The med nodded and got me a drink before he made an announcement. "People, you've been in CRYO for five years, nine months and twenty-two days. You will be hungry, you will be weak. If you feel nausea, please use the sacks provided for your convenience. The staff thanks you in advance."

I just smiled and then turned my attention to the window. It was so beautiful yet shocking at the same time. The planet was gorgeous with colorful rings and three moons. The one I was going to was Pandora. I grew up hearing about, but I never really imagined I'd be going there.

We eventually got loaded into another ship and then we headed to Pandora, towards the base. The chief crew were stomping down the aisle screaming, "Exopacks on!" Everyone put on their Exopacks, which is breathing gear as the air on Pandora is un-breathable for humans.

"Remember people, you lose your mask, you're unconscious for twenty seconds and dead in four minutes. Let's nobody be dead today, it looks bad on my report. Exopack on, let's go! Go directly to the base, do not stop! Let's go!"

Our duffels were ready in front of us as were breathing masks, we were ready to go. I finally got mine on and then we landed. Everyone grabbed their duffels and ran out except for me. It took me a few minutes to get into my chair and grab my things. When I was finally ready, I headed out.

My dad used to say that there's no such thing as an ex-marine. You may be out, but you never lose the attitude. I ignored the stares and murmurs from the others as I wheeled myself to base. I rolled my eyes when I saw the two men who were eyeing us. Corporal Troopers Lyle Wainfleet and Kyle Pike, they were the colony's private security force.

"Look at all this fresh meat, whoo!" said Wainfleet.

Fike whistled low when he saw me. "Check it out, man, it's meals on wheels."

"That is just wrong," said Wainfleet. "But, whoo, she's hot."

Having been a marine for a number of years, I was well-built and muscled. Some said I was pretty with my dark hair, green eyes and fine features, but my heart said otherwise. I shook my head when I wheeled past them.

"Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer," I snapped. I didn't like it when men drooled over me or stared at me like I was piece of meat. "What're you staring at?"

"Nothing," said Pike, looking taken aback by my attitude. "Lots of people leave in wheelchairs. It's the first time anyone's showed up in one."

"Well, there's a first time for everything. Excuse me." I smirked when I saw the looks on their faces, like they'd just been told off by their mothers.

Back on earth, these people were Army Dogs, Marines, fighting for freedom. But out here they're just hired guns, taking the money and working for the company.

Despite nearly getting hit by some idiot in a freaking tank, I eventually made it inside. I couldn't help but notice that some of the vehicles had arrows in their tires. At that point, part of me wondered what on earth I had signed up for.

I took off my mask when I got inside and wheeled into the first room I found where Quaritch was talking.

"Ladies and gentleman, you are not in Kansas anymore, you are on Pandora. Respect the fact every second of every day. If there is a Tartarus, you may want to go there for some R&R after a tour on Pandora. Because everything out beyond that fence, every living thing that crawls, flies, squats in the mud wants to kill you and use your eyes as Juju bees. We have an indigenous population of humanoids here called the Na'vi. They're fond of arrows dipped in a neurotoxin which can stop your heart in one minute. And they have bones reinforced with naturally occurring carbon fiber. They are very hard to kill. As head of security, it's my job to keep you all alive. I will not succeed," he paused for effect. "Not with all of you. If you wish to survive, you've got to cultivate a strong mental attitude, you need to follow the procedures, and you've got to obey the rules. Pandora rules. Rule number one…"

I stopped listening at that point. Some people looked like they wanted to go home at this point and I couldn't blame them. Personally, I was a bit nervous, but I wasn't going to chicken out. I was going to stick it out for Rosie and for myself. But seriously, there was nothing an old-school safety brief to put your mind at ease.

After putting my duffel on my bunk, I wheeled over to the lab. Or at least, I tried. The hall was crowded and I could only go so fast without ramming someone in the ankles. I hadn't gone very far when a man ran up to me.

"Excuse me! Excuse me, you're Dawn, right? Rose's sister? Wow, you look just like her," he said.

Of course I look like Rosie, idiot. I'm her twin, even if I am older by twenty minutes. I gave him a warning look before I nodded. I faked a smile and held out my hand which he shook.

"Sorry, I'm Norm. Norm Spellman. I did Avatar training with your sister."

"I know. She mentioned you a few times." I instantly regretted my words. Oh, gall, why did I say that?

Norm's face spilt into a wide grin. "She did? Wow. She was a great girl. She was funny and sweet. It was a big shock to all of us."

"Yeah," I said, trying to not think about Rosie's death.

"So, you're here to take Rose's Avatar?" he asked.

"Yep. That's why I'm here," I replied.

"So, do you want to go check it out?" he asked.

"Sure."

He led me to the Bio-Lab, which was very large and complex with many adjourning rooms and expensive advance technology. A scientist was supervising two tanks. The one closest to us had the sides removed, showing us the contents. Inside was a very large and very blue woman. I saw blood circulating through a synthetic umbilical cord, which was attached to her abdomen. It looked like me, well, Rosie. Except it was cyan blue with a long black braid down its back and had a flat nose and feline ears. What Norm and I were supposed to do was to remotely control these Avatar bodies which are grown from human DNA and mixed with the DNA of the natives.

"Dang, they got big," I murmured.

"Yeah, they mature on the trip out," said Norm. He looked at a scientist, whose nametag read, 'Max.' "So, the proprioceptive Sims worked out pretty well."

"Yeah, they've got great muscle tone," said Max. "It'll take us a few hours to get them decanned, but you guys can take them out tomorrow."

"Looks like her," I murmured, softly as I touched the tank.

"No, it looks like you," said Norm. "This is your Avatar now, Dawn."

"Miss Light, would you care to make your video log for today?" asked Max.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked, confused. No one had said anything about video logs.

"The video logs are every person's daily report," Norm explained. "Here, I'll show you. It's easy."

Norm got the equipment up and running and then left me to do my work. I had done video logs before, but not quite so public. But then again, I'd gotten used to a lack of privacy when I joined the marines. I turned my attention to the log and began to speak.

"The idea is that every driver is matched their own Avatar, so their nervous systems are in tune or something, which is why they offered me this gig because I can link with Rose's Avatar, which is insanely expensive. I'm not sure I understand any of this, but I'm doing it anyway. What have I got to lose?"

I logged off and then Norm led me to another room. He said it was the Link Room where I would be connected to my Avatar. Personally, I thought the Psionic Link Units looked like coffins, but that was just me.

"Grace Augustine is a legend. She's the head of the Avatar Program. She wrote the book, and I mean _literally _wrote the book, on Pandorian botany," said Norm, sounding excited.

"That's because she likes plants better than people," said Max, making me laugh.

Just then, a PLU opened and a redheaded woman in her early fifties with a strong face and fiery personality sat up, popping her neck came out and started yelling, "Who's got my goshdarn cigarette? Guys, what's wrong with this picture?"

I was close to her, so I pulled out a packet from my pocket. I didn't smoke, but I carried around a pack just for the friends I had back on Earth. "Here you go," I said, as I lit it for her.

"Thanks," she said, gruffly.

"And here she is, Cinderella back from the ball. Grace, I'd like you to meet Norm Spellman and Dawn Light."

Grace ignored me. "Norm, I hear good things about you. How's your Na'vi?"

"_May the All Mother smile upon our first meeting,_" he said, in Na'vi.

Grace nodded approvingly, but she still had a criticizing look on her face. "_Not bad. You sound a little formal._"

"_I studied for five years, but there is much to learn_," said Norm.

I waited patiently as they ignored me. I was used to this kind of treatment. But it still made me annoyed sometimes. Max was also looking uncomfortable.

"Grace, this is Dawn Light."

"Yeah, yeah, I know who you are," she said, giving me a disapproving look. "And while I appreciate the fresh pack of cigarettes, I don't need you. I need your sister." She looked at Max. "You know, the PhD who trained for three years for this mission."

"_My sister's dead. I know it's a big inconvenience to everyone, but there's nothing to be done about it,_" I said, sharply in perfect Na'vi. This surprised everyone. While Rose had done Avatar training, she'd enlisted my help in learning the language as languages was my main forte. I inwardly smirked at the looks on their faces.

"You speak the language, well that's good," said Grace. "But how much lab training have you had?"

"I studied biology for two years and dissected a frog once," I said. This was the honest truth, but it didn't make her happy.

Grace glared at Max and then stormed off. "You see? You see? They're pissing on us without even the courtesy of calling it rain. I'm going to Selfridge."

"Grace, that's, uh, not a good idea!" Max yelled.

I sighed as Max gave me a pained look.

"Here, tomorrow at 0800. Try to use big words," he said. "Just give her a little time. She'll come around."

Somehow, I doubted that.

With nothing else to do, I went off to my room to unpack.

When I was sure I was alone, I pulled out my medicine syringe. Injecting myself was proving to be difficult as my hands wouldn't stop shaking and the pain was horrible. I let out a frustrated growl and finally managed to inject myself. The shaking and the pain ceased and then I relaxed a little. Honestly, I'd felt the pain tugging at me the minute I'd arrived, but I'd ignored it.

I sighed as I put my medicine and the case away before I hoisted myself into my bed and tried to relax. It had been an interesting day to say the least. Five years of my life were gone just to arrive here, the scientists hated me because I wasn't Rosie, and it seemed like I'd waltzed right into something horrible. But it didn't matter. I would get through this.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the only picture I had of Rose and I playing together as kids. I gently stroked it with affection and smiled sadly.

"You should've been here, Rosie," I whispered. "But I'll make you as proud of me as I was of you, I promise."

I put the picture back and fell asleep.


	2. Meeting Tsu'Tey

Meeting Tsu'Tey

In the morning, it was time for me to link up with my Avatar.

After getting some breakfast, I wheeled into the Link Room and sat in front of my unit while I waited. I looked through the adjoining chamber, the ambient room, and saw my Avatar laying on a gurney and being tended to by a med.

Norm was sliding into his link chair and already getting himself hooked up. It wasn't hard to tell that he'd done this before. Personally, I hadn't done any training and was a little nervous, but who cared?

Grace came. "Norm, have much Link time have you done?" she asked.

"About five hundred and twenty hours," he replied.

She looked at me. "How much time have you done?"

"None, but I read a manual," I replied.

She stared at me. "Tell me you're joking."

"I'm not." I started hoisting myself into the Link bed. Grace tried to help, but I waved her hand away. "No, I've got this. It's fine."

Grace shook her head at me. "So, you just figured you'd come out here to the most hostile environment known to man, with no training of any kind except speaking the language and see how it went? What was going through your head?"

I smiled slightly and gave her a defiant glare. "Maybe I was just tired of doctors telling me what I couldn't do," I said, cheekily.

She continued to watch me laboriously pull my crippled legs into the Link bed by hand and then she helped me get settled in. The warm fluid gel packs that lined the unit actually felt very comfortable. I hadn't taken my pain meds today and the gel seemed to make the pain easier to bear, even if part of me felt like I was part of a JELL-O mold.

Grace was kind enough to adjust the sensors over me and then began to lower the upper lid. "Just relax and let your mind go blank. That shouldn't be hard for you."

I nodded as I was shut in and I closed my eyes.

The feeling of having my consciousness transferred to another body was exhilarating. I could feel myself moving, yet my body remained still. In my mind's eye I saw streams of light in a tunnel and then everything became a blur.

Suddenly, I felt like I was waking up from being under anesthesia. My vision was blurry until I blinked a few times and I saw more clearly. Slowly, I sat up and looked at my Avatar body. It was so amazing, yet terrifying at the same time. There was a tapping on the glass. I looked up to see Max gazing at me with concern.

"Dawn, you're not used to your Avatar body! This is dangerous…"

But I wasn't listening. For the first time in years, I could actually feel my legs. I flexed them and felt a bit of child-like excitement. I got off the gurney and tested my strength. It felt so good to feel the ground beneath my feet again. The doctors were telling me to sit down, so I gazed at them, surprised at how small they were. But then again, I was eight or nine feet tall now.

Something brushed against my arm and caused a crash. I looked to see that it was my tail. Wait, my _tail? _Oh, holy crap! I laughed in spite of myself and then began walking towards the door. I heard Max yelling at me. "Dawn, wait! We have to run some tests! You may not be feeling okay!"

I walked up to the glass and pressed my palm to it, smiling. "I feel great," I told him. I ignored everyone's protests to stop and I ran out the door. The feeling of the sun on my face felt glorious. I looked around and saw the area was a compound for the Avatars.

Near me were two Avatars playing one-on-one basketball, while others were going on their daily activities. People called for me, but I ignored them as I ran for the first time in years. I was actually _running_ and I felt no pain whatsoever. I felt so _free_. There was so much beauty to take in, the sights, the smells, everything.

"Hey, Marine!" a voice yelled.

I stopped moving and saw Avatar Grace coming towards me. She seemed so much younger and stronger like this. "Grace?" I said, half-surprised.

"Well, who'd you expect, girl? Think fast!" She tossed me a Pandorian fruit, which I took and ate. I'd never tasted anything like it before. It was perfect.

"Wow. This is delicious."

She nodded. "Motor control is looking good on you."

"Thanks," I said, as I wiped my chin.

Grace was impressed enough to show me around the compound and then she took me to a tropical-style hut. The other Avatars were shutting down and heading back to their human bodies. But I didn't want to go, not just yet. I fingered my soft black braid and was almost freaked out when the ends opened up and revealed wriggling pink-tentacle things. "This is so freaky," I murmured.

At that moment, Grace came walking in and giving off orders. "Lights out! See you at dinner, kiddies!" She switched off the lights, leaving us in the dark.

I stayed awake for a while longer, listening to the sounds of nature. Silently, I wished I didn't have to stop Dreamwalking, ever. But sooner or later, I had to stop and wake up. Nothing was going to change, ever. I sighed and closed my eyes. I woke up in my Link bed, with a heavy heart.

After getting out, I was told that the Colonel wanted to see me in the armor bay.

Barely even a few minutes later, I got lost and ended up needing help. I noticed a tough-looking dark-haired woman and went up to her.

"Excuse me; I need to get to the armor bay to talk with Colonel Quaritch, but I'm lost. Can you give me directions?" I asked.

"I'll do better than that," she said. "I'll take you there. I'm going there myself."

"Thanks. My name's Dawn Light."

"The new Avatar Girl? I heard about you. It's nice to meet you. My name's Trudy. I fly all the science sorties. And this—" she patted a huge flight machine, as we walked into the bay. "—this here is my baby."

"You guys are really packing some heavy gear," I commented.

"That's because we're not the only ones flying around out there, or the biggest," said Trudy. "I'm going to need you on a door gun. I'm a woman short. You up for it?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

She smiled. "I like you, Dawn."

"Thanks."

"Well, there's your man," she said, pointing a room were the Colonel was. "I'll see you around."

I nodded and wheeled into the next room where the Colonel was lifting weights. Quite impressive for a man his age.

"You wanted to see me, Colonel?"

"Yeah," he said, as he put away his weights. "This low-gravity stuff will make you soft. You get soft, Pandora will ship you out dead with zero warning. I pulled your records, Captain."

"My records?" I asked, a feeling of dread sinking into my stomach. He didn't mean my medical records, did he? He couldn't know about my sickness, could he?

"Your army records," he said, noticing the look on my face. "Venezuela, that was some mean bush. Nothing like this here, though. You've got some heart, kid, coming to a neighborhood like this."

I shrugged. "I figured it was just another pit and besides, a sister's promise is a promise."

"True enough," said Quaritch. "I was a First Recon myself. A few years ahead of you, well maybe more than a few. Three tours in Nigeria, not a scratch. I come out here? I get these on the first days," he said, beckoning to his scars. "Oh, they could fix me up if I rotated back, make me all pretty again. But I kind of like them. Reminds of what's out there."

I nodded. Part of me didn't care about my crippled legs. It just gave me another reason to fight and keep going for what little time I had left.

"This Avatar Program is a bad joke. A bunch of limp-dork science majors," he went on. "However it does present an opportunity both timely and unique. A recon gyrene in an Avatar body, that's a potent mix. Give me the goosebumps. Such a Marine could provide the intel I need, right on the ground. Right in the hostiles' camp. Look, Light, I want you to learn these savages from the inside. I want you to gain their trust. I need to know how to force their cooperation or hammer them hard if they won't."

I paused for a moment to consider this. "Would I still be with Augustine?"

"On paper," he replied. "You walk like one of her science pukes, you quack like one, but you report to me. Can you do that for me, girl?"

I nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Well, all right then. Girl, I take care of my own. You get me what I need, I'll see to it that you get your legs back when you rotate home, your _real _legs. What say you?"

"Sounds good, sir," I replied. But I might as well have refused his offer. It didn't matter what he promised me because I'd be dead long before he could keep his word. But I didn't care. I came here because I'd promised Rose I would. Nothing less. I might as well do a job while I fulfilled my promise.

I wheeled back to my room and took my medicine before I got into bed and dreamt of what was to come.

The next day, I was assigned to a mission with Grace and Norm.

We got hooked up to our Avatars and started flying around in Trudy's prized flyer. We flew over the forests of the moon, past enormous cliffs, trees that could touch the sky, beautiful waterfalls and rivers as blue as the sky, and cloud wreathed mountains. The blue and purple flying creatures were gorgeous and squawked at us as we went by.

I was wearing a dark green shirt and army pants. I had a gun on me and my prized flute strapped to my belt. As I felt the breeze rip past me, I let out a whoop of enjoyment like a kid. Despite the fact that it was an important mission, I was enjoying this. I had taken so much for granted before my accident. I would never make that mistake again.

Trudy landed us on a clearing. We were in a small meadow among towering trees. We got out and started walking off. Grace ordered Trudy to power down for the time being and told Wainfleet to stay behind as "One idiot with a gun was enough." I ignored the insult and followed her.

I kept my gun ready just in case. I wasn't afraid for myself, but for the others. When I heard something chirping and heading towards us, I aimed it, but then I lowered it when I saw it was just some lemur-like things that actually looked cute.

Grace noticed this. "They're prolemuris. They're not aggressive. Relax, Marine. You're making me nervous."

I sighed and continued following her. Norm seemed to be nervous as well.

"So, how will they know we're here?" he asked, referring to the Na'vi.

"I'm sure they're watching us right now," said Grace.

"Joy," I muttered.

We continued walking for a few hours until Grace stopped us. We'd found the root we needed to take samples of. Norm started scanning. They started rambling about the samples and junk, so I stopped listening and walked a few feet away to patrol the area so they'd be safe.

To my surprise, I found dozens of spiral plants, some of them were huge. They were pretty and astounding. I touched a few of them and laughed when they just sank into the ground, making a didgeridoo-like sound before they disappeared. Suddenly, the rest of them disappeared and I could see why.

A huge, heavily armored Hammerhead Titanothere was right in front of me. It was bellowing and slowly coming towards me. Ah, crap. Its dark eyes locked onto me and I didn't know what to reach for, my flute or my gun.

"Don't shoot!" said Grace, through our throat mikes. She was nearby and she sounded scared. Who could blame her? "Don't shoot. You'll make him mad."

"It's already mad!" I yelled, as it knocked off several branches of a nearby tree.

"Dawn; that armor's too thick. Trust me. It's a territorial threat display. Do not run or he'll charge."

"Great, so what do I do, dance with it?" I asked, sarcastically.

"Just hold your ground," said Grace.

Grace's advice proved to be useless as the Hammerhead began to charge me. I didn't go for my gun. I grabbed my flute and hoped it would work, but before I could play a single note, it stopped abruptly with an oversized moan and then ran off.

I froze and frowned. Grace and Norm also looked confused. Why had the beast run off when it had me cornered? Something wasn't right. There was a low growl behind me and suddenly I knew why it'd run off.

Behind me was a Thanator, a black six-legged panther from the darkest pits of Tartarus. It leapt over us, landing in between us and the Thanator, releasing a head-splitting roar. It turned to face us and focused its gaze on me.

"Grace, a little help here!" I said, gripping my gun so hard my blue knuckles were turning white. "What do I do? Run, don't run, what?"

"Run. Definitely, run!" she yelled.

I ran for my life and the Thanator followed me.

I launched myself in between two large tree trunks, forcing the beast to claw its way around the side while I scrambled up, around and over a tangle of roots. I let out a scream when its claws nearly hit me, but thankfully it hit a tree instead. I forced myself to keep moving forward, scared as heck. I slid down under a tree's roots and tried to find another way out as the Thanator clawed its way to me and sent the tree's bark flying.

When its jaws were inches away from my face, I fought against it, causing it to emit a horrible moan. Then it snatched my gun out of my hand and destroyed the entire tree. I managed to run for a while, but the beast caught up with me and then grabbed me by my backpack and started flinging me around. I managed to unhook myself from the backpack and kept running as the beast let out a loud bellow.

When I came to a large waterfall and huge flowing river below, I didn't hesitate. I just dived and lost the beast behind me. The current was strong and I had a difficult time coming up for air, but I finally managed. The water carried me to a tree root that was sticking out in the water, and I grabbed it. I got up onto the shore and rested for a moment so I could catch my breath.

My situation was not good.

It was getting darker, and since no one's allowed out after sundown, I knew I'd be stuck out there until morning. I still had a knife on me and I used it to make a spear out of a large stick of wood. By some miracle, I still had my flute on me, which I was grateful for. At least I could protect myself for now.

I kept moving, and kept my guard up. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a male Na'vi watching me. He was probably deciding if I was a threat or not. I didn't let him bother me as I made myself a small camp. I made a small fire and tried to keep myself calm. I didn't like the fact that I was being stalked by a man and by the animals here.

When I had a fire going, I did some breathing exercises so I'd calm down. Although I knew that my sickness was only killing my human body, I had still felt the fear and gotten worked up, something my doctor advised against. After a few moments, I felt calmer and my fear was gone.

I put out my fire with some of the water I had on hand, but that proved to be a mistake as I realized that I was about to be hunted. Some hyena-like things were closing in on me and began to chase me. So, I did the logical thing—I ran. But no matter where I went, I was surrounded by those things. They were black, they had six limbs, sleek and shiny skin with leathery paws, glowing green eyes, teeth as sharp as razor blades and they were as bony as skeletons.

Somehow, I'd dropped and lost my spear in the dark and I couldn't find my knife, so all I had was my flute.

Wait; my flute!

It was a long-shot, but it might work. I grabbed it and began playing.Moments later, the creatures stepped back and then they ran off. I heaved a sigh of relief at this. At least I was safe for now. But who knew what was out there or if I could last until morning?

Suddenly, I heard a low growl and was nearly attacked by another of those creatures that clearly hadn't heard my song. I was about to counterattack when an arrow came out of nowhere and killed it.

Then the male Na'vi I'd seen before appeared. He was armed. He looked like a warrior and he seemed both angry and confused. He knelt by the creature, muttering some prayer in Na'vi I didn't quite catch. Then he turned to me, making me feel a little afraid.

I ignored the spear at my feet. I placed my flute in my pocket and held up my hands.

"_Please, I mean you no harm,_" I said, in Na'vi. I may have been an ex-marine, but I knew a thing or two about diplomacy and manners. "_If I have offended you, I apologize. I'm just lost. I didn't harm anyone or any creature, I swear._"

He let out a grunt as he walked around me. "_How did you do that?_"

"_Do what?_" I asked.

"_You made the viperwolves leave you alone when you played your music. How did you do that?_" he demanded.

That was a strange question, yet I answered it as best as I could. "_I don't know. I've never known. When I play my flute, animals come to me or they leave me. It's been like for as long as I can remember. My mother told me it was my special gift."_

"_Huh!_" He glanced at the spear at my feet. "_If you mean no harm, why do you carry a weapon?_"

"_If you must know, it was for my defense against those viperwolves. And how is it any different from bows and arrows you're carrying?_" I snapped, making him glare at me. "_What are you doing here anyway? Why have you been following me?_"

He let out a growl and then ran off.

"Hey, wait!" I said, as I chased after him. "Wait, I'm sorry! I'm sorry. I should've thanked you before. You saved me."

"Don't thank!" he said, sharply, in fluent English. This surprised me, but I ignored it as he went on. "You don't thank for this! This is sad. Very sad, only. This is your fault! It did not need to die!"

"I'm sorry," I said, gently. "But you can't blame me for this. I didn't harm or provoke any of those viperwolves. I wasn't the one who killed that one, you were."

He looked annoyed and then nodded. "You are right."

"I'm sorry," I repeated. "Forgive me, but if killing that thing is such a crime, why did you save me?"

He looked calmer and gazed at me with his gold eyes and said softly, "You have a strong heart. No fear. But stupid! Ignorant like a child!" He started walking off again, but I followed him. He was walking lightly along a strip of root. It formed an elevated walkway and he moved across it with a graceful balance I probably couldn't achieve. But thankfully, I was able to catch up with him.

"If I'm so ignorant, then maybe you should teach me."

He scoffed. "Sky People cannot learn. You do not See." He jumped to another elevated root and I managed to keep up with him.

"Then teach me how to See," I said.

This made him stop in his tracks and I almost bumped into him.

"No one can teach you to See," he said, not looking at me.

The Phantasmagorical lights of the jungle falling behind us as we ran across an elevated root of an enormous tree, a horizontal trunk which was probably the size of an ordinary oak tree. A waterfall, light blue, almost silver colored water ran down a waterfall and into a deep gorge, bats with stingers and other night flyers were swooping above us. It was so beautiful, but I didn't have time to admire it.

"Hey, slow down," I said. "I think we just got off on the wrong foot. You just have to get to know me. My name is Dawn. Dawn Lig—" I lost my footing and nearly slid off the root, but the man caught me and helped me up. "Now may I thank you?"

He narrowed his eyes, but nodded.

"Please," I begged. "I need your help."

"You should not be here," he said, sternly.

"So, take me with you."

"No. You go back."

I was about to argue with him when he looked up, his expression unreadable. I looked up as well and saw dozens of tiny white jelly-fish; seed-like things float down towards me. The man looked amazed as they gently touched my skin as I spread out my arms. I should've been afraid, but I wasn't. I was relaxed, calmer. I didn't touch them. I liked them. "What are they?" I asked.

He looked at me with wonder and dread. "Seeds of the Sacred Tree," he murmured. "Very pure spirits."

This surprised me. Why were they near me then? I remained still for a while longer before they all flew off of me like a flock of birds and disappeared into the dark sky. "What was that all about?" I asked.

The Na'vi man seemed shaken. He grabbed my hand. "Come! Come with me!"

I didn't have time to protest or ask what we were doing as he pulled me away.


	3. The Omaticaya's Chosen

The Omaticaya's Chosen

We ran across large root across a mirror-like pool at the base of a waterfall. I followed the man as I climbed a sloped root-trunk, "What's your name?" I asked.

"My name is Tsu'Tey," he said.

Just then, I heard two whooshing sounds and felt something wrap tightly around my legs and I fell off the root, falling into the foliage at the bottom. I ripped the rope thing off my legs and was about to run when several Na'vi riders thundered towards me on six-legged, gilled and armor skinned Direhorses.

The riders aimed arrows and spears at me as they approached. I turned to run, but more Na'vi seemingly came out of thin air, heavily armed. Oh, crap.

The man, Tsu'Tey dropped to the ground next to me and confronted the lead rider in a powerful voice.

"_Calm, people, calm! Kintri, what are you doing?" _he hissed.

Kintri mounted off his Direhorse with grace and yelled back at him. "_These demons are forbidden here!_"

"_You will not harm her! She is under my protection! There has been a sign! This is a matter for the Tsahik!_" Tsu'Tey growled.

Kintri looked displeased, but backed off. "_Bring her,_" he said.

Before I could protest, they grabbed me by my hands and my long braid, and started dragging me off to the biggest tree I'd ever seen. To my surprise, we actually went _inside _the tree. It was like a cathedral with the long spires and beauty.

The villagers' number was beyond counting and they kept chatting and gently poking me as I was led to the center of the tree and three important-looking Na'vi. Two were old-looking and the third was a female and looked about my age. Tsu'Tey bowed slightly before he spoke in Na'vi.

"_Father, I See you,_" he said.

The one I assumed was Tsu'Tey's father walked around me before turning back to his son. "_This creature, why do you bring her here?" _

"_I was going to kill her, but there was a sign from Eywa,_" said Tsu'Tey.

"_You do not interpret the signs of the Mother Goddess,_" said his father, sharply. "_That is for Neytiri and your mother. I have said that no Dreamwalker will come here. Her alien smell fills my nose._"

Great, he was deciding if he was going to kill me or not. Just great. I tried to speak in Na'vi. "_Your Highness, I mean you no harm. I—_"

"_Silence!_" shouted several Na'vi as they grabbed me. They let me go when the older female, probably Tsu'Tey's mother walked towards me.

"_Stop!_" she ordered. "_I will look at this alien_."

"That is Mother, Mo'at." said Tsu'Tey, softly. "She is _Tsahik, _the one who interprets the will of Eywa."

I wondered who 'Eywa' was, but I didn't ask. Mo'at walked around me. She fingered my braid and flipped my tail as she narrowed her eyes at me. In perfect English, she said, "What are you called?"

"Dawn Light," I replied.

She took out a sharp thing and quickly swiped a bit of my blood. I didn't flinch or wince, having learned never to show pain to anyone. It was a sign of weakness in the eyes of many.

"Why did you come to us?" Mo'at demanded.

"I came to learn."

"We have tried to teach other Sky People. It's hard to fill a cup that is already full," said Mo'at.

"My cup is empty," I replied. "I am no scientist."

"What are you?" Mo'at asked.

"I was a marine. A warrior of the Jarhead Clan." Jarhead Clan was part of a game my sister and I used to play, when we would be members of two different Clans, Jarhead and Egghead. It was a tiny white lie, but it seemed to work.

"_A warrior!" _said Kintri, scornfully. "_I could kill her easily!_"

"_No!_" said Tsu'Tey's father. "_This is the first warrior Dreamwalker we have seen, and a female at that! We need to learn more about her._"

"_There is more,_" said Tsu'Tey. "_She possesses a great power. I saw her play music that sent the vipewolves away. She can also call them to her in the same manner._"

Everyone gasped at this and Mo'at narrowed her eyes. "Is what my son says true?"

"Yes," I replied. "It's true."

"Show us," she ordered.

"As you wish." I pulled out my flute and played a summoning tune. Moments later, a large blue and purple bird flew into and landed near me, making them all gasp and their eyes widen in shock. The bird caused no harm and bowed its head slightly before I played the tune that sent it away.

"How is this done?" Mo'at demanded. "How do you possess so great a power?"

"As I told your son before, I don't know," I said, my patience starting to wear thin. "I've always been able to do this. My mother used to say it was my gift."

"Can it be passed down or taught?" asked Tsu'Tey's father.

"I don't know. No one's ever asked me to teach them."

"_Then it seems that there is more to this female warrior Dreamwalker than we first thought,_" said Mo'at. "_My son, you will teach her our ways, to walk and act like we do._"

Tsu'Tey looked annoyed. "_Why me? It's not fair. I only—"_

Mo'at held up her hand to stop Tsu'Tey's protests and Tsu'Tey hissed in annoyance as she said, "It is decided. My son will teach you our ways. Learn well, Dawnlight. Then we will see if your insanity can be cured. Neytiri, get her a Na'vi garb and then Tsu'Tey will take her out."

"_Thank you,_" I said. "_You've been very gracious and generous._"

Mo'at nodded and then the younger female, Neytiri led me away. She got me fitted into a Na'vi female dress which was lovely. To my surprise, Neytiri and I were able to converse easily. Like the others, she was somewhat wary but she was more welcoming than the rest of them.

Later, Tsu'Tey showed me around some of the place. He said it was called Hometree. When my exhaustion began to claim me, Tsu'Tey shook me.

"Do not fall asleep yet," he said. "Come. I will take you to where you will rest."

I barely took one step forward when I slipped and he caught me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, feeling the goosebumps on my skin when I realized how close we were.

"You will learn to not be so clumsy," he said, in a tone both stern and gentle. He then scooped me into his arms before I could protest and carried me to my hammock. He placed me inside and closed it up.

"Tsu'Tey?" I called, before he left.

"Yes, Dawnlight?" he asked.

"Thank you."

He didn't reply. He just went into his own hammock and closed it up. I wrapped my arms around myself as I felt my exhaustion claim me.

I woke up to a bright light, several faces and excruciating pain.

"Dawn?" said Grace. "Dawn! Dawn, wake up! Come on back kid. Come on, that's it. You're okay. You're okay."

I shook my head and blinked a few times as Grace held my face in her hands. She looked concerned when I winced and inhaled sharply. I hadn't taken my meds lately, but it shouldn't have been this bad. I could barely move without making the pain worse.

"Dawn, what's wrong?" Grace asked.

"Grace, I need my medicine," I said, hoarsely. The pain was becoming too much to bear and a tear fell out of my left eye. Everything in my body was throbbing with pain, from the follicles of my hair to the pores on my skin.

"Medicine?" she repeated, looking confused and alarmed. "What medicine?"

"It's in a black case, under my wheelchair," I said, wincing at the pain. It'd never been this bad before. "Get it, please."

Max looked and got my case. He opened it and injected the syringe into my arm. I let out a soft sigh of relief as the pain medicine did its work. The pain went away and I could breathe easier now.

"Thanks," I said, as I took the case and shut it.

"No problem," said Max, looking concern. "Strange. I didn't get anything about you being on meds."

"That's because my personal doctor classified the information on a need-to-know basis," I explained. "You didn't need to know."

"Well, can I ask what kind of medicine that is?" asked Max.

"It's pain medication for my joints," I lied, letting out a soft groan as they helped me sit up. "Grace, can you help me into my chair? I still feel a bit out of it."

"Sure," said Grace, as she helped me. "Man, Dawn, you were dug in there like a tick. Are you feeling okay now?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now. Sorry if I freaked you out. The pain's never gotten that bad before," I said, apologetically.

Grace shook her head. "Don't apologize. Just try and watch yourself so it doesn't get that bad again. Is the Avatar safe?"

"Yes, the Avatar's safe. But you're not going to believe where I am," I said, I put my medicine case away.

"Try me," said Grace.

I told her and Max and they both looked stunned.

They took me to breakfast and told the entire table of what had happened.

"The last thing we see is this Marine's butt disappearing into the brush with this angry Thanator coming after her," said Grace.

"It's not something you can teach," I said, as I took a bite out of my yogurt.

"You know, for reasons I cannot fathom, the Omaticaya have chosen you," said Grace. "Heaven help us all."

Everyone laughed, but I could see Norm didn't look so happy. I couldn't blame him. He'd worked so hard to get here for a long time, and I'd just waltzed in and stolen his spotlight. Well, I would do what I could.

Later, I reported to Quaritch, who also found my story amusing. "'Jarhead Clan'?" he repeated, laughing. "And it worked?"

I nodded. "Hey, I'm practically family. They're going to study me. I have to learn to be one of them."

Quaritch looked pleased and patted my shoulder. "That's called taking the initiative, girl. I wish I had ten more like you."

Selfridge approached me. "Look, Light, Light, just find out what the blue monkeys want. You know, I mean we try to give them medicine, education, roads. But no, no, they like mud. And that wouldn't bother me, it's just that their village happens to be resting on the richest deposit of unobtanium within two hundred clicks in any direction. I mean, look at all that cheddar!"

I felt a sick feeling in the pit of stomach. They wanted to drive the Na'vi out for some stupid rock? That didn't seem right.

"Well, who gets them to move?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"Guess," said Quaritch.

"What if they won't go?"

"Oh, I'm betting that they will," said Quaritch.

"Look, Light, killing the indigenous looks bad," said Selfridge. "But there's one thing that the shareholders hate more than bad press and that's a bad quarterly statement. I didn't make up the rules. So, find me a carrot to get them to move, or its going to have to be all stick."

"You've got three months. That's when the dozers get there," Quaritch said.

"Well, we're wasting time," I said, softly.

Selfridge smiled and patted my shoulder. "I like this girl."

I nodded and smiled, but my smile didn't reach my eyes. For some reason, my heart wasn't really into this and I couldn't explain why.

I wheeled into the Link Room with Grace and Norm. Grace had decided to be a little more helpful and got me to brush up on the name of the natives I knew. "Okay, let's run through them again," she said, as she held up a picture.

"Mo'at. Dragon Lady," I said. The next one was Tsu'Tey's father. "Eytukan. He's the Clan leader, right?"

"Yes, he is," said Grace. She flicked back to Mo'at. "But Mo'at is the spiritual leader, like a shaman." She flicked to another picture. "This is Neytiri, her protégé. She'll be the next _Tsahik_." She flicked to Tsu'Tey's and my heart skipped a beat.

"Tsu'Tey," I murmured.

"He'll be the next Clan leader," said Grace. "He and Neytiri are to become a mated pair one day."

For some reason, I didn't like the idea of Tsu'Tey being promised to another, but there was nothing I could do about it. I didn't let my feelings show and instead I asked, "So, who's Eywa?"

"'Who's Eywa'?" said Norm, in mock-shock. "Only their deity. The Great Mother. Their goddess made up of all living things. You'd know that if you had _any training whatsoever."_

Ordinarily, I wouldn't have cared what people said or thought about me, but I was really losing my temper here with Norm's crap. I held up Tsu'Tey's image. "Norm, two things. One, jealousy doesn't become you. Two, who's got a date with the next Clan leader?" I smirked at the look on Norm's face, like he'd just been told he had an IQ of nothing.

"Okay, knock it off, you two," said Grace, before Norm could speak. "Let's go. Village life starts early. And Dawn, don't do anything unusually stupid."

"Okay, doc," I said, as I got linked up.

I woke up in my hammock. Tsu'Tey was shaking me.

"It's time to begin your training, Dawnlight," he said. "Come."

He helped me gain my balance on the slippery branches and led me to the ground where several Direhorses were.

"You will learn how to ride like us," he said. "This is Pale, a Direhorse mare."

"Okay," I said. Slowly I approached her. "Easy, girl. Shh."

"I am surprised you are not using your gift to make her obey you," said Tsu'Tey.

"I've never used it like that before," I said, as I tried to get up onto the Direhorse. "And I don't intend to start now, not unless it's necessary."

"Fine," said Tsu'Tey.

I managed to get on and connect the Direhorse's queue with mine, making it whinny in protest as Tsu'Tey and I tried to calm it down.

"That is _tsaheylu_, the bond," he explained. "Feel her heartbeat, her breath. Feel her strong legs. You may tell her what to do, inside. For now, say where to go."

I took a deep breath and tried. "Go forward."

The Direhorse obeyed only too well. It went forward so fast that I slid off and landed in the mud, making Tsu'Tey chuckle as he retrieved the Direhorse and then helped me to stand.

"Not bad for a first try," he said. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

Just then, Kintri and another rider came and glared at us both.

"You should go away," he snarled.

"I'm not going anywhere. Not yet," I snarled back. "Besides, you'd miss me. I knew you could speak English."

He scoffed at the sight of the mud on me as I brushed it off. "_This alien will learn nothing. A rock Sees more! Look at her!_"

Tsu'Tey just let out an angry hiss. "_Be off with you before I punish you for interfering with the training!_"

Kintri and the other rider rode off, and the Tsu'Tey turned to me and said, "Again."

I nodded and kept trying. I was a horrible rider and kept falling in the mud, but after a while, I managed to ride more smoothly. It wasn't perfect, but it was better than before. Tsu'Tey seemed pleased.

"Now, you will learn how to fish and identify what we eat here," he said.

I proved to be better at fishing and identifying berries and fruit than I was at riding. Tsu'Tey actually had a bit of fun when we fished. We splashed each other a bit before returning to the Hometree with a full basket of food.

By the end of the day, I was tired and ready for sleep, but I felt a little pleased with myself. It had all been worth it.


	4. Emotional Conflict

Emotional Conflict

The next day, I was told to pack up my gear because Norm, Trudy, Grace and I were leaving. I packed up my things and injected myself with my medicine before I wheeled into the other room.

"So, where are we going?" I asked.

"We're getting out of Dodge," said Grace. "I'm not about to let Quaritch and Selfridge micro-manage this thing. There's a mobile link up at Site Twenty-Six that we can work out of, way up in the mountains."

Norm was grinning like a kid a Christmas. "The Hallelujah Mountains?" he asked.

"That's right," said Grace.

"Yes!"

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked, confused.

"The legendary Floating Mountains of Pandora?" said Norm, in a patronizing tone. "Heard of them?"

I shook my head.

"Leave her alone, Norm!" Trudy barked. "Dawn's got enough on her plate already with trying to please the Omaticaya and getting around here with her joint pains and having no legs. So, I suggest you quit picking on her just because your ego's been wounded or so help me, I'll break your nose."

Norm flinched and I shot Trudy a grateful look. She smiled and nodded. At least I had one friend here who liked me.

"Hey, Dawn, are you feeling okay?" asked Grace. "Do you need an injection of that medicine before we head out?"

I was surprised she was asking. Grace was actually concerned about me. "No, I'm fine. I injected myself this morning."

"Good," said Grace, as we got into Trudy's flyer. "If you need help, tell me. I'm not letting one of my own get hurt or die out there."

"Thanks," I muttered.

We flew over some amazing sights. It was so fantastic, yet little about this place seemed to surprise me anymore.

"We're getting close," said Grace.

"Yeah, look at my instruments," said Trudy, as the computer started frizzing out.

"We're the Flux Vortex," said Grace. "We're going to have to VFR from here on."

"What's VFR?" asked Norm.

"It means you're going have to see where you're going," I explained.

"You can't see anything," he protested, as we came into a huge cloudbank.

"Exactly, and ain't that a kick in the pants?" said Trudy.

Up ahead, we got out of the cloudbank and then we saw the majestic Hallelujah Mountains. Norm looked stunned and I had to admit, they were astounding. Floating mountains, some big and others small, and others whose waterfalls seemed to vanish at the bottom.

We reached a remote research station which was two shacks and a few clusters of instruments perched on an outcrop near the Hallelujah Mountains. The shacks were airlift modules the size of buses made out of steel.

Trudy's flyer landed and then we all got out with our Exomasks on and then got ourselves into one of the shacks. Grace got the lights and equipment up and running. Inside were four bunks, supplies, some Link beds, and some workstations. It wasn't too bad, I'll admit.

I smiled to myself when I saw the photos taped to the fridge door. It was Grace at her school with the Na'vi kids. They were so adorable. Then I realized that Grace was just missing her students. Grace didn't miss a beat. She knew I was talking to the Colonel. But I had what she needed, a way back into the Clan, so she's playing nice. Or maybe she was genuinely starting to like me. She'd been a bit of a mother hen ever since the pain med episode.

"Dawn, come here!" she called, snapping me out my thoughts. "You'll be in the Link at the end. Unit one, Beulah. She's the least glitchy."

"Thanks," I said.

"Not a problem," she replied. "You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

She nodded and then I got linked in. I wasn't lying to Grace about being alright, I was fine for now. But I couldn't tell her the real reason I was taking the medicine or the fact that the pain had been getting worse because I was nearing my death date. I only took the medicine once a day or if the pain became too much to bear, but sooner or later, I'd run out or someone would find out. I hoped that would never happen.

I didn't dwell on this as I entered my Avatar body and Tsu'Tey got me going on more training. He had me run and leap over branches and gaps for what felt like forever until we finally stopped at the top of the Hometree where the "Banshees" were.

I stopped to admire the view and then Tsu'Tey made some bird calls. After a few moments of listening to some bird noises and leaves rustling, an enormous ikrancame down. It was green with black markings and its skin was leathery.

"Do not look in his eye," Tsu'Tey warned as he fed the ikran and murmured soothing words to it. "Ikran is not horse. When tsaheylu is made, ikran will fly with only one hunter in the whole life." He got up on the ikran's back. "To become _taronyu_, hunter, you must choose your own ikran and he must choose you."

"When do I do this?" I asked.

"When you are ready," he replied.

And with that, he let out a cry and took off on his ikran. They flew so perfectly, it was almost like magic or something. I found myself wishing I could be out there with him on the ikran's back.

Time passed and the days began to blur together. I was fluent in the Na'vi tongue, but I still had some trouble pronouncing some of the more difficult words. Tsu'Tey helped me out. It's a bit difficult, but it's like field-stripping a weapon, just repetition, repetition, until the job's done.

Once I had the language problem sorted out, Tsu'Tey began teaching me how to shoot bows and arrows. It's not as easy because I have five fingers and he has four. It's only when we're both so frustrated that we want to scream that we call each other, 'skxawng.' It means moron, but somehow, neither of us really means it and we usually patch things up between us.

Norm finally changed his attitude. I think it was because after he picked on me again when I was talking to Grace about something I didn't understand or know about the Na'vi, the next thing I know, Trudy's yelling at him and he's got a black eye and a broken nose. I didn't ask questions. Plus, it was kind of funny to see practically cower when he saw Trudy after that.

My feet are getting tougher. I can run farther everyday. I just have to trust my body to know what to do. Everyday it's reading the trails, the tracks at the waterhole, the tiniest scents and sounds. Tsu'Tey is always going on about the flow of energy, the spirits of the animals. With Tsu'Tey, while he's patient with me, sometimes it's learn fast or die.

I was also finding it difficult to leave my Avatar body willingly. In my Avatar body, I wasn't dying or crippled. I was a part of something greater and I was truly happy for the first time since my parents had died.

After a while, I had a small talk with Mo'at and she consented to let Grace come to the village for a while as long as Tsu'Tey and I stayed with her. I left my Avatar form feeling happy and couldn't wait to tell Grace. The next morning, I pulled her aside.

"Grace, can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Sure, Dawn," said Grace. "What is it?"

"I, uh, talked to Mo'at last night. She said you can come visit your students if Tsu'Tey and I are there with you. You can come right now if you want."

She looked both excited and surprised. Then, to my surprise, she hugged me. "Thanks, Marine. I'll meet you on the other side."

I smiled and then got linked in.

Tsu'Tey and I took her to the village and then she was flocked upon by her students. Her face was practically glowing with happiness and who could blame her? This is the first time she's been here since her school was closed down.

"_You've all gotten so big,_" she said, smiling. "_You're so pretty_."

"That was a kind thing you did," said Tsu'Tey.

"She's my friend."

Tsu'Tey nodded. Not another needed to be said.

Grace and I had already begun to get close like mother and daughter, but she seemed to like me more after she got to see her students. She made sure I ate at least twice a day, she got me into bed when I was too tired to move, she'd listen to me if I needed someone to talk to or Trudy was too busy, and she made sure I got my medicine.

I ended up telling Tsu'Tey that I would miss a day of training because I needed to rest. Grace said I was burning myself out, I was getting too thin, and I needed to relax for at least twenty-four hours. I had to admit that she was right when I came down with a small fever. I got better the next day, but it was nice to just relax for once.

Trudy kept me company when Grace got busy with her work. She and I were almost like sisters now. She told me stories about her growing up with her many brothers and her rookie days. I told her a few things about Rose and we ended up having a good time, despite it all.

When I was better, Tsu'Tey and I did more training. We went swimming, I finally got the hang of the bow and arrow, and even though I didn't want to admit it, I realized that I was falling in love with Tsu'Tey. This left me feeling confused and torn and I tried to ignore it and focus on my work. I tried to understand this deep connection the people had to the forest. Tsu'Tey talked of a network of energy that flows through all living things. He says all energy is only borrowed and one day you have to give it back.

One rainy day, I completed my first hunt. I killed a beast, but I didn't like it. Tsu'Tey and I knelt by its body.

"_I See you, Brother,_" I murmured. "_And thank you. Your spirit goes to Eywa. Your body stays behind to become part of the People._"

"A clean kill," said Tsu'Tey. "You are ready. Ready to choose your ikran."

I said nothing, but I smiled.

The next morning when the skies were clear, Tsu'Tey and I rode up to some really high and tiny floating cliffs with some other Na'vi teens and Kintri. Here was the place where I would fly my ikran or die trying. Personally, I was hoping the latter wouldn't happen to me. Learning to ride and ikran is the test that every young hunter has to pass. But to do that, you've got to go where the ikran are, which is not a place I'm terribly fond of.

Tsu'Tey helped me get there. He was patient and held my hand through the worse parts. I didn't understand why he was being gentler with me, but I didn't care. I was still grateful he was there and even happier I had him as a friend. When we finally arrived, Tsu'Tey's ikran came and let me nuzzle its beak.

"Dawnlight should go first," said Kintri, challengingly. Okay, seriously, what is this guy's problem? He's just one of the Na'vi. He's not in power nor will he obtain it, yet he's constantly trying to make my short life even more difficult. Well, I'd just show him that I could be everything a Na'vi could.

Tsu'Tey was about to protest to this, but I held up my hand to silence him.

"It's alright," I told him. "I'll go first."

"I will go with you," he said.

I nodded and then slowly walked over to the ikrans in the rookery. Part of it was frightening, but I forced myself to ignore the fear. Tsu'Tey kept his hand in mine and helped to keep me balanced on the rock's edge.

"Now, you must choose your ikran. This you must feel inside. If he also chooses you, move quickly like I showed you," said Tsu'Tey. "You will have one chance, Dawn."

"But how will I know if he chooses me?" I asked.

"He will try to kill you," he said. "And I do not think he will respond to your flute if you try to use it."

"Fine, then I won't use it." I took it off my belt and handed it to him. "Keep this for me until I return."

He nodded and took it. "Dawnlight, good luck," he murmured.

"Thanks."

I walked forward, making several ikran shriek and fly away. Others flapped their wings and showed off their fangs as a threat. I kept the leather strap I'd brought that I would use to bind the ikran's beak and yelled at several off, scaring them off. Then one of them hissed at me and I hissed back, knowing I'd found my ikran. It was a large blue, purple, silver and black male.

Kintri laughed as I began to swing around my strap. "_This pitiful female's going to die,_" he said. He was actually _enjoying _this? Yeesh, just when I thought he couldn't get any sicker. Stupid freak. "_Don't be afraid, she-warrior!_"

The ikran lunched for me, jaws wide. It narrowly missed as I quickly bound its beak shut and launched myself onto its back. I tried to attach my queue to its antennae, but it kept trying to buck me off and finally sent me towards the edge of the cliff. I fell off, barely catching myself one of the vines below.

"DAWN!" Tsu'Tey shouted.

I managed to pull myself up as it tried to undo its bonds. I jumped at it again and landed on its neck. This time, I attached my queue and then it froze. I caught my breath and I closed my eyes as I stroked its neck.

"Yeah, that's it. You're mine now," I said, unable to keep the happiness out of my voice. I undid its bonds and then slowly it raised its neck as I got on.

Tsu'Tey walked over to me and gave me my flute back, but he still looked concerned. "First flight seals the bond. You cannot wait. Think, 'fly!'"

I barely had time to react before the ikran plunged down the cliff and I nearly lost the bond. It was out of control and we nearly crashed several times before I finally screamed, "Shut up and fly straight!" And then it did. "That's it. Bank left. Level out, that's it." I was relaxing more and having some fun.

The other Na'vi were cheering me on. "Whoo! Go, Dawnlight!" they cried. I smiled, also somewhat pleased with myself. Then I heard someone else cheering and saw that Tsu'Tey had joined me. We flew near each other and all around, laughing and enjoying ourselves. This is the first time I've seen Tsu'Tey so happy before.

I may not be much of a horse girl, but I was born to do this. Tsu'Tey helped me perfect my flying skills. I found myself wishing it could all last forever and never end. Down below, I saw the Well of Souls. Outsiders were strictly forbidden to go there, but at least could admire it from afar.

I was a stone cold aerial hunter. Death from above. Only problem is, I'm the not the only one. Once, when Tsu'Tey and I were out flying, we were attacked and nearly killed by a winged creature at least three times the size of the ikran. It was scarlet with black stripes and a midnight blue crest on top of its head and its lower jaw. It scared me to death and when we were safe, Tsu'Tey told me its story.

It's celebrated based on fear and respect. It's known as _Toruk, _the last shadow. It had only been tamed five times since the First Songs. Tsu'Tey's grandfather's grandfather was once chosen to ride Toruk. Each time Toruk was tamed was a period of great sorrow or battle when the Clans had all been joined as one to fight a great foe. The one Toruk chose was called Toruk Mocto, the Rider of the Shadow.

When we were rested, Tsu'Tey asked me what I was going to call my ikran. After a moment, I chose the perfect name.

"Emrys," I murmured. "His name shall be Emrys."

"What does Emrys mean?" Tsu'Tey asked.

"Immortal," I told him.

He nodded. "It's a good name. Go up to the Hometree and wait for me. I'll gather the fruit we need. Soon it will be time for you to become one of us, one of the People."

I just nodded and went up.

I ended up waiting a long time.

But I didn't mind. I was grateful for the time to myself. I needed it to think in peace for a few moments. I sighed. Everything was backwards now. It was like my human life was a dream and my life as a Na'vi was the reality. I could barely remember my old life. I barely knew who I was anymore. It was getting harder and harder to willingly return to my crippled and dying body, and harder to leave Tsu'Tey. My time of death was getting nearer. The pains were getting worse and once I had even ended up crying because of it. How was I ever going to tell Tsu'Tey the truth? I tried to push past that when I saw a sleeping Na'vi in the distance. Softly, I began to sing.

"_They think you're an ignorant savage  
And they've been so many places I guess it must be so  
But still I can not see, if the savage one is you,  
How can there be so much that they don't know?  
They don't know_

They think they own whatever land they land on  
The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim  
But we know every rock and tree and creature  
Has a life, has a spirit, has a name

They think the only people who are people  
Are the people who look and think like you  
But if they walk the footsteps of a stranger  
They'll learn things you never knew you never knew

_Have they ever heard the ikran cry to the blue moons  
Or asked the flying Toruk Macto why he flew?  
Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?_

Come run the hidden leaf trails of the forest  
Come taste the sun sweet berries of the Earth  
Come roll in all the riches all around you  
And for once, never wonder what they're worth

_The rainstorm and the river are my brothers  
The hexapede and direhorse are my friends  
And we are all connected to each other  
In a circle, in a hoop that never ends_

How high does the Hometree grow?  
If they cut it down, then they'll never know  
And they'll never hear the ikran cry to the blue moons

_For whether we are white or blue-skinned  
We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains  
We need to paint with all the colors of the wind_

We can own the Earth and still  
All we'll own is Earth until  
We can paint with all the colors of the wind

As I stopped singing, I heard a voice say, "That was beautiful, Dawnlight."

I spun around to see Tsu'Tey behind me with the fruit in his arms.

"Tsu'Tey, you startled me," I said.

"Forgive me," he said. "I did not mean to. I heard you singing. That song is beautiful. Does it come from your world?"

"Yes, it does," I explained.

He looked surprised and then shook her head. "You are confusing, Dawnlight. You fight and hunt like a warrior, yet you speak and sing of Na'Vi ways and beliefs."

"Guess I'm just hard to figure out," I said, softly. "To be honest, some days I confuse myself. I didn't intend to become a warrior at first."

"You didn't?" he asked, sounding surprised.

I shook my head. "No, I wanted to be a doctor, a healer. But when fighting broke out close to where I lived, I felt that I had another path waiting for me. I became a warrior so that I might protect my twin sister better. I wanted home to be safe for her. After our parents died, we were all each other had. I took care of her and she was there when I needed someone to talk to. I promised her I'd keep her safe, but I failed."

"You've never spoken of your sister before," said Tsu'Tey. "How did you fail her?"

I sighed. "Long ago, I was traveling with my warriors. My sister, Rose, came to visit. She told me she was coming to this world. She was so excited, so happy for the first time since our parents had died. I was so proud of her. I was going to stop traveling for a while so we could have time to celebrate, but then we were attacked. The enemy sought to take us by surprise and they did. I leapt to protect my sister from the attackers, but there was a great boom and I passed out. When I woke up, I was being helped by healers. They said my sister was dead and I was wounded. It was my fault."

"It was not your fault," said Tsu'Tey, softly. "You did all you could to protect your sister. You did not know of what would happen. You are not to blame."

"That's what everyone keeps telling me. But I still miss her so much. I'm only here because we made a promise to each other. If either of us died before we could fulfill our plans for this life, we'd take the other's place. I wish she was here with me right now. She would've loved this place."

Tsu'Tey placed a hand on my shoulder. "Your sister would also be proud of you."

I was surprised at how gentle he was being, but I didn't comment on it. After a moment, I pulled back and handed him the gift I made him. It was a flute that I'd whittled myself. He looked surprised.

"It's for you," I said. "I thought that maybe, if you wanted to learn, maybe I could teach you what I do. I don't know if it'd work, but I thought it might be worth a try. We don't have to do it if you don't want to, I just—"

"I would like that very much," he interrupted.

I smiled and for the next two days, I taught him everything I knew. By some miracle, it worked for him just as it did for me. On the third day, I knew there was going to be trouble, because Trudy was taking us back to the base.


	5. Admitting the Truth and Finding Love

Admitting the Truth and Finding Love

Quaritch called me in so we could have a chat. I could tell the minute he walked in that he wasn't very pleased with me.

"You're not getting lost in the woods, are you?" he asked. "Your last report was more two weeks ago. I'm starting to doubt your resolve. From what I tell, it's time to terminate this mission."

"No, I can do this," I said, quickly.

"You already have. You've given me plenty of usable intel. I've got these savages by the hammer with that, when it turns into a war, which it will. It's time to come in."

I was shocked. Ever since Tsu'Tey and I had met, I hadn't given any crucial or sacred information to anyone, not even Grace and the others. How could my vague reports be of use in a war?

"By the way," said Quaritch. "You're going to get your legs back. I got your corporate approval. It's a done deal. I'm going to have you on a shuttle tonight. I'm a man of my word."

No! I didn't care about my legs anymore. I wasn't even going to be able get them anyway. I had to do something. I had to do what I should've done in the first place. I decided to play my last card.

"I've got to finish this thing," I said. "There's one more thing. It's a ceremony. It's the final step of becoming a woman. If I do it, I'm one of them. They'll trust me. And I can negotiate the terms of their relocation."

Quaritch looked impressed and then nodded. "Okay then. You get that done." And then he walked off.

Grace looked at me with fear and concern.

"Dawn, what're you planning to do?" she asked.

"What I should've done in the first place" I replied. "Get me my medicine and help me get linked in. I've got work to."

Grace didn't question me, but she looked worried nonetheless.

I couldn't tell Grace that I was going to tell Tsu'Tey the truth about _everything_. Whether he accepted it or cast me aside, it didn't matter. I no longer considered myself one of the Sky People. I didn't think I had for a long time now. Nor had I ever believed that what the Sky People were doing was right. I had to set things straight and save the People or find some way to make this end as peacefully as possible.

Neytiri and another Na'vi girl painted my body and prepared me for the ceremony. The Na'vi says every person is born twice. The second time is when you earn your place among the People forever. After getting prepared, I walked up to where the other Na'vi people were waiting.

Eytukan said, "_You are now a daughter of the Omaticaya. You are part of the People._"

All of them began smiling and placing their hands on my body, forming a giant web of blue. I couldn't stop the tear that fell from my eye. I was happy about belonging somewhere for the first time in life. For the first time, I felt like I was truly home.

"_Why do you weep, Dawnlight?_" asked Eytukan.

"_It is a tear of joy_," I replied, making him look pleased.

When it got dark, Tsu'Tey and I walked along the glowing flora and fauna. I should've been happy, but my heart was heavy with what I had to tell Tsu'Tey. He took me to a grove of huge glowing pink and blue trees.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"This is a place for prayers to be heard and sometimes answers. Where the Mother Eywa hears us," he explained as he attached his queue to one of the branches. "We call these trees, _Utraya Mokri_, the Tree of Voices. The voices of our ancestors."

"It's beautiful," I murmured. I could hear their voices, but I pulled away and I sighed. "Tsu'Tey, there is something I must tell you."

"In a moment," he said. "You are Omaticaya now. You may make your bow from the wood of Hometree. And the men here may choose you as their woman. But because you are a Dreamwalker, you'll have some say in who chooses you. Anhor is a great hunter."

"I don't want Anhor," I replied.

He turned away. "Janos is one of our best fighters. D'antor is smart and brave. He will make a good mate and father to your children."

"Yes, all of those men are great, but I don't want them. I know who I want," I said, as he turned to face me. "But I can't have him for many reasons. For one, he is already promised to another." Even if I wasn't a crippled and dying woman and a traitor, how could he love me and choose me as his mate? He was already chosen by tradition.

"He is not promised to anyone," said Tsu'Tey, as he looked at me. "Neytiri has taken another as a mate. He is free to choose as he will."

My heart skipped a beat. So, he _was_ free to choose another woman? That meant…_no. _I couldn't even consider it. What if I was mistaking his words? "But who will he choose? Ninat? Minla? Peyrel? They're all fine women and the best picks for a mate."

"They are not the best because they are not the one he wants," he said, as he placed his hand on my shoulder. "I have already chosen a very special woman. But this woman must also choose me."

I gazed up at him. He _couldn't _mean me, could he? But I looked into his golden eyes and saw that he did want me. "She already has," I murmured, before I could stop myself. Before I knew it, we were kissing and holding each other close. My mind was racing. What was I _doing? _But it was too late to change what had been done. We were mates now. And that bond could never be broken, not ever.

"I am with you now, Dawn. We are mated before Eywa for life," said Tsu'Tey, softly. "I love you."

"And I love you," I whispered, before I could stop myself. My heart felt broken and full all at the same time. Tears stung my eyes and streamed down my cheeks. I pressed my face into his chest as my mate held me. What had I done? I'd just condemned him to having a mate who could give him nothing except for grief.

"MyDawn, why do you weep?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"Tsu'Tey, I'm so sorry. I love you so much," I whispered. "Just…whatever happens from this point on, however long we have together, just know that my life has been so much better because of you and I'll never stop loving you, ever. You are my life now, remember that."

He pulled away and lifted my chin and my eyes met his. "Why do you speak as if you are leaving?"

"Because I am," I confessed. I had to tell him now before I lost my nerve. Heaven forgive me for putting this off for so long and ruining the perfect moment. "Not now, but soon I will be with Eywa forever."

"What are you talking about?" he asked, looking afraid.

I took a deep breath. "I'm sick. My-my human body is dying."

His eyes widened. "Dying?" he repeated. "No! This cannot be true! Tell me it isn't true! You're not dying!"

I shook my head. "I wish it wasn't, but it is."

"But _why _are you dying?"

"I have a sickness of the blood. It's called leukemia. The healers tried to cure me, but I couldn't be healed from it. It's in the fatal stage and it's causing me to slowly die," I explained. "When I'm in my human body, I take medicine for the pain, but nothing else can be done."

"How long have you known about this sickness? Who else knows? How long do you have?" he demanded, as he held me.

"No one knows except for you, my personal healer and myself. I have a month left, maybe less," I whispered.

"How long have you known?" he repeated.

I sighed. "Since a week after my sister died," I confessed.

Tsu'Tey's golden eyes were full of pain and grief. "How could you have known for so long without telling me before? Why did you not say something?"

"I tried so many times, but in the end, I didn't know how to tell you. I never intended things to get like this. I was trying to live my life as much as possible before I died. But then I met you and things just got beyond my control before I knew what was happening and I fell in love. I fell in love with the forest, the People, your ways, with you…" I stopped to wipe my eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry, Tsu'Tey."

Tsu'Tey looked distraught, before he held me tight. "I will not allow you to die so soon. I won't!"

"Don't say such things. You can't prevent it anymore than I can." I got out of his arms and looked at him. "There is more that I must tell you. But you must listen and not interrupt until I'm finished. When I am done, you won't want me anymore."

"I will _never _stop wanting you," he said, sternly. "How could you think such a thing?"

"You will think the same when I'm finished," I murmured. "I didn't just come here to learn. I came here because…" I poured out everything. I told him about my past, my mission here, my accident and sickness, my feelings, how I'd felt no loyalty to the Sky People since our first meeting—everything. When I had finished, he just touched my face and lifted my chin. There was no anger in his face, only acceptance, love, and some pain. But mostly love.

"It doesn't matter to me why you first came here," he said. "Everything changed and you told me the truth. Eywa wanted you here for a reason. Your heart is pure. You're one of the People, you are my mate and I'll always love you, MyDawn."

"And I love you, MyTsu'Tey," I whispered, as we kissed again and cried together. "Hold me."

"I'll never let you go," he whispered, as he held me tight.

We remained in each other's embrace and lay against the tree. Tsu'Tey kept stroking my hair as I pressed my face into his chest and we talked. He would warn his people in the morning and I would help in whatever way I could, and he assured me that he didn't consider me a traitor, only his mate. I was grateful, but I was also afraid and I didn't know what to think. I pushed everything away and tried to focus on the feel of my mate's touch and his love. I wanted to remain in his arms forever, but that was impossible. I was going to die and nothing could stop that. But at least we had tonight.

After a long time, I fell asleep and woke up back at the base and in pain.

I opened my link bed and then the situation crashed down on me and I burst into tears. I tried to stifle my sobs, but Grace seemed to have heard me. We'd developed a close bond over the past several weeks. She got up and held me as I cried. She didn't ask what was wrong, as she knew I didn't feel like talking, so she just comforted me.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked, when I began to calm down.

"My medicine and some water," I said, as my sobs died down.

She nodded and helped me drink my water and take my medicine. She stroked my hair as I took several deep breaths.

"Come on, sweetie," she whispered. "Let's get you to bed."

I nodded and allowed her to help me into bed. I fell into a fitful sleep and wished I was back in my Avatar and in Tsu'Tey's arms. I didn't want to die and leave him. My acceptance of my fate was gone.


	6. Destruction and an Outcast

Destruction and an Outcast

When morning came, I didn't know how, but I knew something was wrong.

I ignored the pain in my body and the protests of Grace to eat something and got linked in to my Avatar.

I woke up to Tsu'Tey shaking me and to my horror, I found that there were bulldozers crashing down and plowing their way through the trees.

"No!" I shouted, in horror. This was all my fault.

"Dawn, we have to get out of here!" shouted Tsu'Tey, as he tried to pull me away.

"I'm not leaving yet! They can't do this!" I shouted. I quickly played my flute and then several Hammerheads came and began crashing down on the bulldozers, preventing them from harming the trees.

Just as quickly, I played the tune to send them away. Tsu'Tey let out a yell and then we grabbed each other's hands and launched ourselves at the bulldozers' cameras. We broke them and then we ran for Hometree. We had to warn the People before things became too late.

When we arrived, Eytukan had already gotten the news of the Sky Peoples' work. He was furious and preparing for a battle.

"_Tsu'Tey will lead the battle,_" he declared.

All the Na'vi cheered in agreement, except for Tsu'Tey and myself.

"_Stop, please!_" Grace yelled. Where had she come from? But I didn't ask. "_This will only make it worse._"

"You do not speak here!" Kintri snapped. "_We will strike them at the heart!_"

"Kintri, don't do this!" I yelled.

Speaking was a mistake, as Kintri shoved me down and punched Tsu'Tey in the face. Tsu'Tey let out an angry hiss and stood protectively in front of me.

"You mated with this man?" he snarled.

"Oh, crap," said Grace. She looked shocked and I couldn't blame her. I'd taken the son of the Clan leader as a mate and never said a word!

Mo'at looked furious and asked sternly, "Is this true?"

Tsu'Tey did not waver and his voice was firm as he said, "We are mated before Eywa. It is done."

Kintri looked furious as well.

"Brother, please," I begged, feeling desperate. "Do not attack the Sky People. Many Omaticaya will die if you do."

Kintri then launched himself at me, but Tsu'Tey flung him away from me and then he held a knife to his throat. "If you _ever _try to harm my mate again, I will kill you!" he snarled.

"Tsu'Tey, Kintri, enough, stop!" I yelled. "Kintri, I am not your enemy! The enemy is out there and they are very powerful! I can talk to them!"

"No more talk!" said Kintri, but he didn't try to attack me again. "You are a demon in a false body!"

"I am Omaticaya and mate of Tsu'Tey, the future leader of this Clan! I am one of you and I have the right to speak!" I said, furiously. "_I have something to say to all of you. _These words are like stones in my heart."

Before I could continue, Grace passed out. Or rather, her link was disrupted. Ah, crap. Quaritch! The last thing I heard was Tsu'Tey calling out my name and I felt his arms around me before I returned to my human body.

I woke up to the sight Quaritch and several soldiers.

"Are you out of your freaking mind?" I shouted.

"You crossed the line," he said, coolly.

He punched me and knocked me out before I was bound and taken back to the base. He had me watch the video tape of me and Tsu'Tey attacking the bulldozers and calling on the Hammerheads until he paused it when my face met the camera.

"You let me down, girl," said Quaritch. "So what, you find yourself some local tail and you just completely forget which team you're playing for?"

"I did what I thought was right," I snarled. "You tried destroy a sacred place and you tried to kill Tsu'Tey. The only team I'm playing for is the one that doesn't seek to kill for selfish desires like you!"

"So you went Native. Should've figured. But what I want to know is how in the heck did those beasts knew to come and attack us like that? And why did they come after you played your flute?" said Selfridge. "What, did you just do some sort of savages ritual and suddenly you're the Queen of the Jungle?"

"It's funny. You keep calling those people savages, when in fact, the only savages that I can see are right in front of me," I snapped. "Why can't you just leave them alone? Let them live their lives in peace? Are you so blinded by your desire for cash that you're willing to kill innocent people and children for a piece of crap?"

Selfridge and Quaritch looked furious with me and it seemed like I was about to be hit, but then Grace stepped in and stood in front of me.

"Don't you dare lay one finger on her, either of you! Parker, there's still time to salvage the situation," said Grace. "We can still—"

"Shut your pie hole!" Quaritch interrupted.

"Or what, Ranger Rick? You're going to shoot me?" Grace demanded.

"I could do that," said Quaritch.

"You need to muzzle your dog," she snapped.

"Yeah, we need to take this down a few notches," said Selfridge.

"You want your people to stay alive, you need to start listening to her," I said.

"Those trees are sacred to the Omaticaya in ways you can't even imagine," said Grace.

"You know what? You throw a stick in the air around here it falls on some sacred fern," said Selfridge.

"I'm not talking about pagan voodoo here – I'm talking about something real and measurable in the biology of the forest," said Grace.

"Which is what exactly?" asked Selfridge, sounding frustrated.

"What we think we know, is that there is some kind of electrochemical communication between the roots of the trees. Like the synapse between neurons. And each tree had ten-to-the-fourth connections around it. And there are ten-to-the-twelfth trees on Pandora," said Grace.

"Which is a lot, I'm guessing," said Selfridge, sounding bored.

"It has more connections than the human brain," said Grace. "Get it? It's a network. It's a global network and the Na'vi can access it. They can upload and download data, memories, at sites like the one you just tried to destroy."

Selfridge actually started laughing. "What the heck have you people been smoking out there? They're just stupid trees!"

"You need to wake up, Parker!" said Grace.

"No, _you _need to wake up," he retorted.

"The wealth of this world isn't in the ground, you idiot!" I yelled. "It's all around us. The Na'vi know that and they are fighting to defend it!"

"If you want to share this world with them, you need to understand them," said Grace.

"I say we understand them just fine, thank to Dawn here," said Quaritch. "Come look at this, Doc."

To my horror, one of my old video logs came up on the computer screen. "The Na'vi has been living here for centuries," Computer Me said. "I've been thinking of ways to get them to leave, but I don't think it can be done. What could we possibly give them that they could ever want? Everything that they sent me out here to do is a waste of time. I can see why Na'vi hate the Sky People. I don't like what they're doing. Some nights, I don't even feel like I belong with the Sky People anymore. I feel like my place is with the Na'vi." The image switched off and Grace squeezed my shoulder.

"So, since a deal can't be made, I guess things get real simple," said Quaritch. "Dawn, thanks. I'm getting all emotional. I might just give you a big wet kiss, but then I might catch your little death sentence."

My heart froze and my breath caught in my throat. My death sentence? He knew? How could he possibly know?

"What're you talking about?" Grace demanded. "What death sentence?"

"I see you didn't tell your science friends the truth about your 'joint pain medication,'" said Quaritch. "Well, let me tell you, Doc, that your girl here, has been keeping a big secret from all of us. After she turned traitor, we did a little hacking and found out that the so-called 'joint-pain' medicine is pain medicine for those diagnosed with terminal leukemia. She's dying. And she's never going to get her legs back because she'll be long dead by then."

Grace and Norm stared at me in shock and horror.

"You're-you're _dying?_" said Grace. "It's not true, is it?"

"Sorry, Grace, but it is," I said, as I glared at Quaritch. "Yeah, I am dying. But you know what, I don't care. At least I'll die for something worth dying for, which is standing up against filthy scum like you and doing what's right! All you're doing is murder, lying, illegal hacking and extortion!"

"At least I'm not the one who turned traitor and lied to everyone," Quaritch snapped, his eyes blazing with anger. "Take them to the Lab until further notice."


	7. Losing Grace

Losing Grace

We were taken away to the Lab and waited and talked about what to do. Trudy came running in and told us something I had never wanted to hear: they were going to hit the Hometree with the gunships. Grace stormed up to Selfridge and persuaded him to let us have an hour to talk to the Na'vi. We got linked in and I prayed to Eywa that Tsu'Tey and his family were safe.

I woke up in my Avatar body; Tsu'Tey was holding me and looking worried. But relief came over his features when I opened my eyes.

"For a moment, I thought you were with Eywa," he said, as he hugged me.

"Likewise," I said. "Tsu'Tey, you have to listen to me. We've got one hour to get the Na'vi away from Hometree. The Sky People are coming and when they come, they won't hesitate to kill any who are in their way. Did you warn them?"

He nodded. "But they're scared. Some think my mind has been poisoned by you. We must get them to listen. Come!"

I ran with him down to the base of the Hometree where they were gathered.

"_Father, Mother!_" said Tsu'Tey.

"_Eytukan, I have something to say,_" I said.

"_Listen_," said Grace.

"_Speak, Dawnlight_," said Eytukan.

"_Your son speaks the truth about the Sky People. A great evil is upon us. Now the Sky People are coming to destroy Hometree!_" Everyone gasped in shock. "_They're going to be here soon, in less than one hour! You have to leave or you're going to die!_"

"Are you certain of this?" Mo'at demanded.

"Yes, I am. I came here to learn your ways, and they also wanted you to hear this message and believe it."

"My mate speaks the truth!" said Tsu'Tey.

"And she also conceals the truth!" said Kintri. "How could she possibly bring us this message unless she knew this would happen?"

"_Did you know, Dawnlight?_" Eytukan asked.

"Yes, I did know. But that doesn't mean I agreed with what they were planning!" I yelled. "I never wanted this to happen! I tried to get them to listen to me, I told them they should stop and leave you in peace, but they refused! I tried."

"You should've tried harder! You shouldn't have ever come here!" shouted Kintri.

"She did all she could!" shouted Tsu'Tey.

"Please, I tried everything! But because my human body is crippled and dying, they wouldn't hear me out! I tried to warn you before and I'm telling you more now because the minute I came here, I fell in love. I fell in love with Tsu'Tey, with the forest, with the Omaticaya, with everything. I stopped being one of the Sky People the minute I met Tsu'Tey. Please, you trusted me before, so trust me now."

"NEVER!" shouted Kintri. "YOU WILL NEVER BE ONE OF THE PEOPLE!"

"Father, Mother, we cannot listen to Kintri! We have to leave!" said Tsu'Tey.

"_No, son. We will not leave!_" said Eytukan. "_Because your mate has betrayed us, she and her friend will be bound until we can sort this out!_"

"NO!" shouted Tsu'Tey.

He struggled against the Na'vi who grabbed me and bound my hands, but he wasn't strong enough for all of them. I couldn't fight them off and I was led away and bound to a totem along with Grace.

Grace and I kept yelling at them to run and hide, telling them to leave before they were killed, but no one would listen. I could see the pain Tsu'Tey's eyes as Eytukan forced him to stay away from me.

Soon, the gunships came and a battle began. Tsu'Tey followed his father's orders to use the ikran for an aerial attack. The gunships began destroying Hometree and gassing out the Na'vi. Arrows were flung, but they just bounced off the gunships. Grace and I struggled against our bonds as the Na'vi finally retreated and Hometree was destroyed by fire. I couldn't stop the tears that ran down my face. All of this, was my fault.

Mo'at walked over to Grace and I with a sharp knife. For a moment, I didn't know if she was going to kill me or not. She looked both angry and grieved. She held the blade at my throat. "If you are one of us," she said. "Help us." She cut me free and then we all fled the area. We struggled to protect each other, for all the good it did. Broken wood, fire and smoke was all around us. Everyone who wasn't dead, ran away from the remains of Hometree. The injured were carried away. Then just when I thought things couldn't get worse, Tsu'Tey found Eytukan dying of impalement.

I watched from afar and wept as Tsu'Tey and Eytukan shared their final words together and then Eytukan was gone. Tsu'Tey began to weep as well. I ran over to him and held him in my arms. He held me tight as I rubbed circles on his back and whispered over and over again how sorry I was. Grief and guilt crashed down on me. I was a warrior who dreamed I could bring peace, sooner or later though; you always have to wake up.

My link was broken and I woke up in my human body again.

Grace, Norm and I were taken to a holding cell.

I couldn't stop the sobs that wracked my weakened body. They had been generous enough to give me my medicine, figuring that I was already dying and it would serve as my execution for "treason."

None of us said anything. Except for my sobs, there was silence between the three of us until Norm broke it. He asked, "How long?"

I looked at him and wiped my eyes. "How long what, Norm?"

"You know what I'm talking about. Dawn, how long have you known that you had leukemia? How long do you have left?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter," I said, softly. "I'm dead anyway."

"Answer him, Dawn," said Grace. "And while you're at it, you can tell us why in heaven's name you lied to us about what was really for."

I sighed. They knew I was dying. I might as well explain the rest of it. "I've known since a week after Rose's death. And I've got a month left, maybe less." As if for proof, I slid off my jacket, revealing the bruises from the leukemia. I was in pain as I hadn't taken my medicine and I was weak and shaky from lack of food. "I lied to you because you weren't supposed to find out. When I came here, I was just fulfilling my promise to my sister and no one even wanted me here at first. I was just a crippled ex-marine. Why bother telling you I have a death sentence?" I took a deep breath. "But everything changed. I gained friends, family, a home, and suddenly I didn't know how to tell the people I cared about that I was going to die when I was trying to move on and accept my fate? Telling Tsu'Tey and knowing that I was going to have to leave him one day was hard enough. But it was harder to do that for you guys."

"I'm sorry I kept picking on you," said Norm. "I never should've let my jealousy get the better of me."

"We are so sorry," said Grace.

I shook my head. "It's okay, guys. It's okay."

"No, it's not okay," said Grace. "You came here with nothing except a death sentence and we only made things harder for you at first because you weren't your sister. We shouldn't have done that. We didn't see that you were meant to be here for a reason."

"A _reason? _What reason?" I demanded, nearly hysterical. "To betray those I care about and ruin their lives? The Na'vi are condemned to death because of me. Tsu'Tey's got nothing to look forward to in our relationship but grief and I've messed everything up. It's all my fault!"

"Sweetie, none of this is your fault!" said Grace, firmly. "Don't you ever think that! We will make this better, I promise. You are a part of this family. You're the daughter I never had and you've made my life here better. You're a part of this family."

I smiled a little. "Thanks, Grace. You're a second mother to me."

She hugged me and then helped me with my medicine before Trudy came into our sights with a cart. She spoke to the security guard and knocked him out as Max came in and got us out.

Norm pushed my chair so we could escape faster. The others got the ship up and running and got us all Exomasks. I ordered Max to stay behind and be my mole. He agreed and made me promise to be careful. When the flyer was up and running, they hoisted me into it. Unfortunately, we set off intruder alarms and then Quaritch started firing his gun at us.

"Trudy, get us out of here!" I shouted.

We got up and fly off, making some of them cheer in joy.

"Good work, Tru," I said, smiling.

She smiled back. "Hey, nobody messes with my baby sister. No one. Is everyone okay back there?"

"I'm good!" said Norm.

"Me too!"

But Grace didn't sound so happy. "Ah, crap," she said, as she clutched a wound. "This is going to ruin my whole day."

Oh, no. Not this. Not now! "Grace is hit!" I yelled. "Norm, get the trauma kit!" I tried to keep my voice calm and level as I helped Grace when Norm returned with the medical supplies. "Grace, keep the pressure on it. Just hang on, okay?"

She nodded and then Trudy and Norm used grappling hooks to carry one of the shacks off to the place I directed them to. "Just keep going north. Get us deep within the mountains."

"Roger that. At least they can't track us up here. Not this far into the Vortex."

"It's strongest at the Tree of Souls, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good, because that's where we're going."

I turned back to Grace and gave her some pain medicine.

"Ouch."

"You big baby," I teased.

"We're moving?"

"Yeah," I said, nodding as I made sure she was comfortable. "I'm going to get you some help, Grace."

"I'm a scientist, remember? I don't believe in fairytales."

"The People can help you," I insisted. "I know it."

"Why would they help us?" she asked.

"Even if Tsu'Tey didn't make it, Mo'at still considers us friends. They'll help us. I am going to find a way to save you, Grace, I promise. I've lost too much already. I'm not losing you too."

"Shh, shh, Dawn, it's okay," she said, squeezing my shoulder with her free hand. "It's okay . You're not going to lose me. I'll be with you, always, I promise." She reached into her pocket and slipped me a small green crystal necklace. "I want you to have this. It's an old heirloom, passed down from mother to daughter in my family. I'm passing it down to you now. Keep it with you."

"Always…Mom," I promised, trying not to cry. I felt touched that she was giving me this, but it also meant she might not make it.

She just smiled and held my hand comfortingly.

I stayed up with her all night, just talking. She eventually fell asleep, but I didn't. I was too worried to sleep.

We finally arrived at the site and I began to get linked in. The People say Eywa will provide. With no home, no hope, there was only one place they could go. I only left Grace after Trudy promised me she'd watch over her.

Norm helped me get linked in. "What's the plan here, Dawn?"

"There is no plan," I replied.

"Tsu'Tey is _Olo'eyktan_ now. He might not let you near that place!" he protested.

"Tsu'Tey is my mate. He won't let me down and nor will I do the same to him." If he was leader, it meant he was still alive. I was relieved at this information and silently enjoying the look on Norm's face.

Norm's eyes widened. "_He's _your _mate? _You've got to be kidding!"

"Nope."

Before he could question me further, I got linked in. I woke up in my Avatar body in a heartbreaking sight. Hometree had stood for countless years and now it was gone. There was nothing left but ashes and broken wood.

Grace told me it wasn't my fault, but I failed to see how it wasn't. Outcast, betrayer, alien. I was in a place the eye does not see. I needed their help and they needed mine. But to face them again, even if I was Tsu'Tey's mate, I was going to have to take it to a whole new level.

I heard a familiar screeching behind me. I turned and smiled to see Emyrs had come for me. Sometimes your whole life boils down to one insane move. I did have an idea, but it was a long shot.

I soothed Emrys and murmured, "There's something we've got to do. You're not going to like it." I linked us and then we started flying. Eventually, we found what I was looking for.

The way I had it figured, Toruk is the baddest cat in the sky. Nothing attacks him. So why would he ever look up? But that was just a theory. I dove off of Emrys after giving him the order to come when I called him. I landed on Toruk and then the fight began.

He let out a loud roar and struggled against me as I tried to attach my queue. Taming Emrys had been a piece of cake compared to this. He kept trying to get me off of him and take a chunk out of me.

"Come on, stop this!" I shouted. "I need your help!" I finally grabbed it antennae and attatched my queue to it. After a few more moments of shaking, Toruk flew easily without any problems.

It saw my memories and knew that it was needed. He agreed to help me. I was the first female Toruk Macto, and he would follow me until he was needed no longer. I was grateful for this and I directed him to the Tree of Souls.

We landed on some empty ground, scaring some of the villagers. I heard them all gasp and saw their eyes widened when they saw me get off Toruk's back and soothed the winged creature.

"_Toruk Macto?_" they murmured.

Mo'at looked stunned. Tsu'Tey's face was a mixture of relif, joy, and shock. Slowly, I approached. The villagers allowed me to pass through and they touched me and looked at me in awe. I finally stood in front of Tsu'Tey, who murmured, "I See you."

"I See you," I murmured.

Without another word, he pulled me close.

"I was afraid, Dawn," he said. "We all were, for our people and for you. But we're not anymore."

"I know," I whispered.

He led me up to Mo'at, who was gazing at me with gratitude and amazement.

"_Mo'at, Tsu'Tey, I stand before you ready to serve the Omaticaya people. I speak to you as one of you, as an ally, a daughter and a mater,_" I took a deep breath. "Tsu'Tey, Mo'at, you are _Olo'eyktan_ and _Tsahik_, and you are a great warrior and healer. I cannot do this without you."

"Toruk Macto," said Mo'at. "We will fly with you."

"Thank you," I said. "I must ask you one favor more. My friend is dying. Grace is dying. I beg the help of Eywa."

"We shall help in whatever way we can," said Mo'at. "Bring both of Grace's bodies here as quickly as possible, Toruk Macto."

I nodded and then I fly off and told Norm what was happening. When we arrived, it was dark and the Na'vi were preparing some kind of ceremony. Norm carried Grace's Avatar and I carried her human body.

"Mom, wake up," I said. "Look where we are."

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled in awe. "I need to take some samples."

I chuckled as Norm and I placed both her bodies down in front of Mo'at. The glowing grass seemed to bond with the two bodies.

"The Great Mother may choose to save all that she is in this body," Mo'at explained.

"Is that possible?" I asked, shocked.

"She must pass through the eye of Eywa and return. But Dawnlight, she is very weak," said Mo'at.

I nodded and tried to be brave. I was wearing Grace's necklace she'd given me and silently praying that this would work. "Hang on, Mom. They're going to fix you up," I whispered.

Mo'at and the Na'vi began dancing hypnotically and singing a song to Eywa.

"_Hear us please, All Mother,_" said Mo'at.

"_Help us,_" said the Na'vi.

"_Take this spirit into you and bring her back to us!_" said Mo'at. "_Let her walk among us as one of the People!_"

Soon, the chanting stopped as green tendrils pushed out of the base of the tree and connected with Grace's bodies. Seconds later, Grace's eyes snapped open and she smiled at me. "I'm with her, Dawn," she whispered. "She's real."

She shuddered in pain and then took one last breath before her eyes closed. I couldn't hold back my tears as I held Grace's body close. No! Was I meant to lose everything, I held dear to me? "Why?" I sobbed. "Why didn't it work?"

"Her wounds were too great," said Mo'at sadly. "It was not enough time. She is with Eywa now. I am sorry."

"You did what you could," I said, as I forced myself to stop crying. Tsu'Tey held me like I had held him when Eytukan died, for a few moments before I stood up and felt my grief turn to strength. "Tsu'Tey, with your permission, I will speak now."

"You may speak, MyDawn," he said.

I nodded and turned to the Na'vi as Tsu'Tey held my hand.

"_The Sky People have sent us a message, that they can take whatever they want and no one can stop them. Well, we will send them a message. You ride out as fast as the wind can carry you. You tell the other Clans to come!_" They all started rising and yelling in agreement. "_You tell them that Toruk Macto, calls to them. And you fly now, with me! My brothers! Sisters! And we will show the Sky People, that they cannot take whatever they want! And that this, this is our land!_"

Everyone cheered us on and yelled in agreement. They would fight. They would follow me and they would win the war. I grabbed Tsu'Tey's hand and we ran through the crowd and went on Toruk's back and flew into the sky with others on their ikrans and more on Direhores. Tsu'Tey cheered and whooped as we flew into the sky.

We rode out to the Four Winds, to the Horse Clans of the Plains, to the Ikran People of the Eastern Sea. When Toruk Macto called them, they came. We went from a few hundred to several thousand.

Despite all of this, Max did not have good news to report.

"Dawn, it's crazy here. It's full mobilization. They're rigging the shuttle as a bomber. They've got these huge pallets of mine explosives. It's for some kind of shock-and-awe campaign. Quaritch has taken over. He's rolling and there's no stopping him."

I sighed. "When?"

"0600 tomorrow."

There was the sound of someone calling Max's name and then he shut off the transmission.

"We're dead," said Norm.

"And I was hoping for some sort of tactical plan that didn't involve martyrdom," said Trudy. "We're going up against gunships with bows and arrows."

"I have fifteen Clans out there," I said, slowly. "That's over two thousand warriors. Now we know these mountains. We fly them, _you _fly them, they don't. Their instruments don't work up here. Missile tracking won't work. They'll have to fire a line of sight. If they bring the fight to us, then we have the home-field advantage."

They nodded, but then Trudy said, "You know he's going to commit that bomber straight to the Tree of Souls."

I nodded. "Yeah, I know."

"If they get to the Tree of Souls, it's over," said Norm. "That's their direct line to Eywa, their ancestors, it'll destroy them."

"Then I guess we'd better stop him," I said.


	8. Prayers and War

Prayers and War

That night, I got linked in and went up to the Tree of Souls.

My idea was somewhat desperate, but I needed to do something. The Na'vi had a strong belief in Eywa, Grace was with her now, so maybe she could help. I attached my queue to one of the glowing branches.

"I don't know if you're listening to me, but I hope you are. You need to know what's happening. If Grace is with you, look into her memories, see the world we come from. There's no green there. They killed their Mother and they're going to do the same here. More Sky People are going to come. They're going to come like a rain that never ends unless we stopped them. You chose me for something. You know I'll fight for them until my last breath, but I've need a little help here. Please, if you're there, help us."

I closed my eyes and then I heard a soft voice whispering to me. It Na'vi tongue, but it was gentle and soft, like a mother trying to soothe her child.

"_Your faith is great Dawn Light. Do not be afraid. If I can help, then I shall. But you must know that I have already given you a gift to help the Omaticaya and allowed you to teach it to Tsu'Tey. Your power comes from me and always will. Rest easy, Dawn Light, and do not be afraid. Grace and I will always be with you."_

"Thank-you," I whispered, both stunned and grateful.

I let go and felt my mate's hand on my shoulder.

"Our Great Mother does not take sides, Dawn," said Tsu'Tey, gently. "She protects only the balance of life."

"I had to ask," I murmured, as we rested our foreheads against each other's. "Tsu'Tey, I-I heard her speak to me."

"And what did she tell you?" he asked.

I was amazed she'd spoken to me at all, and he wasn't. Why was that? "She said if she could help, she would. She also said Grace was with her, and she said my musical gift comes from her and that I shouldn't be afraid."

"Are you?"

"The only thing I'm afraid of is not being with you," I admitted. "Even if the battle does not claim me, then my sickness will."

"Shh, shh, shh," said Tsu'Tey, as he held me close. "That will never happen. I vowed that I would never let you go and I will keep my vow."

I sighed. "Tsu'Tey, if I had never come here…"

"We would all be lost to the Sky People," he interrupted. "We would have no hope. And my life would be meaningless. You are the reason I keep fighting. You are the reason my life has any purpose. I would rather die in the battle tomorrow than continue to live without you."

"I feel the same way," I murmured.

I rested my head against his chest as he held me and stroked my hair. Then, to my surprise, he began to sing.

"_If I never knew you  
If I never felt this love  
I would have no inkling of  
How precious life can be_

And if I never held you  
I would never have a clue  
How at last I'd find in you  
The missing part of me

In this world so full of fear  
Full of rage and lies  
I can see the truth so clear  
In your eyes  
So dry your eyes

And I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you

Somehow, the words came easily to me and soon I was singing as well.

_-Dawn-  
I thought our love would be so beautiful  
Somehow we made the whole world bright  
I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong  
All they'd leave us were these whispers in the night  
But still my heart is saying  
We were right_

-Dawn- (Tsu'Tey)  
For if I never knew you (There's no moment I regret)  
If I never knew this love (Since the moment that we met)  
I would have no inkling of (If our time has gone too fast)  
How precious life can be (I've lived at last...)

-Tsu'Tey-  
And I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Empty as the sky

-Dawn-  
Never knowing why

-Both-  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you

Whatever happened, our lives were full of purpose and meant something greater now because we'd been together. We shared a few more kisses and held each other close throughout the rest of the night.

"Tsu'Tey, promise me one thing," I whispered, as we fell asleep.

"Anything, MyDawn."

"Promise me that if I don't make it, you'll live on for me. Promise me."

He sighed and nodded. "I promise."

The next morning, the Na'vi flew on their ikrans and I was on Toruk, awaiting the Sky People and the war that would shape our future. I led the battle with Tsu'Tey behind me. We were all armed and painted and prepared for what lay ahead.

We had poisonous arrows, powerful animals were at our command, Tsu'Tey and I were prepared to summon more with our flutes if need be, and dozens of us were clinging to a cliff awaiting the enemy.

Down below on the ground, hundreds of Na'vi on Direhorses began the attack. Up in the skies, we began attacking the flyers. Toruk and I grabbed several of the flyers and flung them into the cliffs or into the other flyers causing them to explode. Other flyers were taken down by the ikran and were destroyed.

The Na'vi on Direhorses were shooting the Sky People with poisoned arrows and trampling any who got underfoot. The Sky People began to break formation and fire upon us, but we wouldn't give up. We kept fighting.

"Dawn, Dawn, do you copy?" said Norm, on the mike. "We're falling back! We're getting hammered!"

"Copy, get out of there!"

Quaritch's ship aimed its guns at me and kept trying to hit me, but Toruk was too fast for it, and even better, Trudy's ship came into view and began firing at it. I could hear her yelling over the mike.

"Yeah, Trudy!" I screamed. "Keep at it, big sis!"

"You know I will," she said, cackling.

Toruk and I kept attacking the other ships, but then I saw that the war we were fighting was starting to end badly for us. Bombs began to be dropped and more of the Na'vi were dying.

"MyDawn!" cried Tsu'Tey, on the mike. He was down on the ground helping some of the others. I felt relieved that he was still alive.

"I read you," I said.

"Jak'Tor is dead," he said, referring to his ikran. "They are closing in. They are many. If I use my flute, they'll know I'm here."

"Tsu'Tey, do not attack!" I ordered. "Do you read me? Do not attack! Get out of there, that's an order! Tsu'Tey!"

But he did not reply. Out of desperation, I played my flute. _Go to Tsu'Tey, please. Help him! _I silently begged. The next thing I heard on the mike was the sounds of retreat and storming Hammerheads.

"Dawn, Eywa has heard you!" shouted Tsu'Tey.

I turned my head to see that he was right. Hundreds of ikran who had not been close enough to hear my call were coming and attacking or eating the Sky People.

"Eywa has heard you!" Tsu'Tey shouted.

I was so happy, I thought I was going to cry. I continued to get reports from Tsu'Tey. Viperwolves, Ikrans, Thantaors, all of them came to help us. One Thanator even allowed Tsu'Tey to ride it, which he did. Soon, the Sky People were either down or falling back. We were winning! We were winning!

Toruk and I flew to the bomb ship and began attacking it before it could harm the Tree of Souls. I leapt off its back and attacked whatever Sky People I came across. I dropped a bomb into the ship and got back on Toruk's back. We flew away as the ship crashed far away from the Tree of Souls.

I got off Toruk's back again when we came to Quartich's ship. I dropped several bombs, but before they could go off, the ship banked and I began to slide off and the bombs followed. Thankfully, one of them managed to cause a breach in the hull. Just as I managed to yank off one of the missiles, Quaritch came out with an Exomask on and fired at me. I fell, but the missile hit one of the propellers, causing part of the ship to explode and crash.

With no time to call for help, I continued to fall until I hit the ground below. I ran when I heard Tsu'Tey screaming. I found Quaritch and his Transformer-thing attacking Tsu'Tey. The Thanator Tsu'Tey had been riding was dead and Tsu'Tey was pinned between it and a rock and Quaritch was about to kill Tsu'Tey with a huge blade.

"Give it up, Quaritch!" I yelled, making him turn to face me. "It's all over!"

"Nothing's over while I'm still breathing," he snarled.

"I kind of hoped you'd say that," I said, smirking.

I grabbed a weapon and began fighting Quaritch. He managed to block or dodge every one of my blows. I kept dancing around him, trying to lead him away from Tsu'Tey and the Link. I let out a yell and stuck my weapon through the glass, it missed him by a few inches. Then he got rid of the glass and put an Exomask on. I grabbed my knife and let out a growl.

"Hey, Light, how does it feel to betray your own race?" Quaritch asked.

I let out an angry hiss. "I am not one of you!" I shouted.

Quaritch shook his head at me. "You think you're one of them? Think they can spare you from dying? Time to wake up!"

To my horror, he began to attack the shack. He broke through the glass window and then I leapt onto his back, trying to stop him. I stuck him with my knife, but it didn't do much good. He still came after me and I could feel the Link beginning to sever. I was starting to asphyxiate, but I ignored it as Quaritch suddenly grabbed my queue, causing me intense pain and to scream.

Quaritch held me like I was a bug to be squished. He grabbed the knife I'd stuck in him and held it against my throat. I kept glaring at him as I prepared to die, but then Tsu'Tey fired two arrows that hit Quaritch's chest. Tsu'Tey then covered me protectively with his body and hissed at Quaritch. I saw Quaritch die before I passed out.


	9. I See You

I See You

The Link was severed and I woke up in the shack, struggling to breathe.

I opened up my Link bed lid and tried to get into my chair, but I only succeeded in pushing it away. I leaned out as far as I could, trying to reach the Exomasks, and failing miserably. I grabbed a rail and tried to reach up. I almost had the mask, but I hadn't taken my pain medicine recently and the unbearable agony caused me to cry out and collapse.

My vision began to fade and my breathing became increasingly shallow. A tear escaped my eye. _This is it, _I thought. I was going to die. _Tsu'Tey, forgive me. _I closed my eyes and prepared for whatever lay ahead of me.

But Eywa was truly looking out for me. I felt Tsu'Tey's arms around me. He was calling my name in worry, but I was too out of it to respond. I wanted to tell him how much I loved him, how sorry I was, but I couldn't get the words to form.

The next thing I knew, I felt something pressurizing on my face. I inhaled sharply before coughing and then taking several deep breaths. I began to breathe more easily and I felt safe. Tsu'Tey was holding me and looking relieved and happy. He placed his hand on my face and I covered his hand with my own. We were both smiling.

"I See you," I murmured.

"I See you," he said. He held me close to him and I wrapped my arms around his neck, ignoring the pain that wracked through my body. "MyDawn, thank Eywa you are safe."

"Thank Eywa that I still have you," I said.

"We have won," he said. "The Sky People are leaving. We have peace. We have won because of you."

"Because of all of us and Eywa," I corrected.

He smiled and nodded.

We remained in each other's arms for a little while longer and then I pointed to my wheelchair. "My love, help me into that chair. I can use it to move across—"

"No," he interrupted. "You are my mate. I shall carry you to a place where you can become a Na'vi again until we can help you pass through the eye of Eywa if you wish it. Do you want it?

I inhaled sharply. Me, pass through the eye of Eywa? Spared from my death sentence, freed from my crippled legs, and able to live a full life with the one I loved most? It didn't seem real. I imagined the possibilities and then I remembered Grace's fate.

"Tsu'Tey, I want that more than anything. But what if I don't make it?" I asked.

"You will," he promised. "You will."

I nodded and then I pointed to my medicine case. The pain in my body had become too much. I let out a small groan and Tsu'Tey looked concerned.

"What is wrong?" he asked.

"I need the medicine for my sickness," I said, faintly. I pointed the medicine case. "I need it to make the pain go away. Put me down and get me that black thing. My medicine's in it."

He did as he was told and got me the case. I managed to open the case and he helped me inject the medicine. The pain went away within seconds and I relaxed. Tsu'Tey looked relieved, but there was still concern in his eyes.

"You are alright now?" he asked.

"For now. The medicine works quickly, but it'll only last for so long," I murmured. I felt a twinge of shame as I gazed at my human body. It was nothing like the strong, agile warrior the Omaticaya knew as Toruk Macto. It was thin, pale, frail and weak. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" he asked, looking confused.

"That you're stuck with this weak thing," I said, beckoning to my body. "I don't know how you can even look at me."

Tsu'Tey shook his head and placed his hand on my shoulder. "I See you, MyDawn. I see what you cannot. I see the woman I love and the warrior who had the power to command Ewya's creatures and was brave enough to become Toruk Macto. You are not weak. You are the strongest person I have ever known. I love you."

Tears stung my eyes as I covered his hand with my own. "I love you too," I said. He still loved me, in spite of it all. I didn't deserve him, but I would try to. "Come on. Let's get me to a Link and then let's go home. We need to speak to the Clans and share the victory together as one."

He smiled broadly and then I put the case in my lap and reached for him. He took me into his arms and carried me.

We rode on Toruk after strapping my Avatar body to it and then we flew to the other mobile site where Norm was waiting with Trudy. I was so glad to see that they were alive. I hadn't dared to hope.

Tsu'Tey narrowed his eyes at them, but I held up my hand.

"_Calm yourself. It's alright,_" I told him. "_We can trust them. Trudy and Norm are friends. They helped us in the battle._"

Tsu'Tey believed me. He lowered me down so they could see me after we got off of Toruk, but he did not let me go.

"Dawnie!" said Trudy, as she ran over to me. "What happened to you? Who's this?"

"This is my mate, Tsu'Tey. Quaritch attacked the shack and destroyed my link bed." I said. "He's dead now. I'll explain later. I'm just glad you're alive."

"Likewise," said Norm. "I can't believe it. We won. We won!"

"Yes," said Tsu'Tey. "We have won. Other Sky People are taken care of?"

"Max is taking care of things back at the base, but he says it's okay now," said Trudy.

"Come on, Dawn. We'll get you linked up," said Norm.

He tried to take me, but Tsu'Tey didn't want to let me go. He gripped me tighter.

"It's okay, big guy," said Trudy. "We'll take good care of her, we promise. We'll get her something to eat, she'll sleep for a little while and then she'll get back in her Avatar body and you can hold her all you want."

"_It's okay,_" I said. "_I won't be long. You can watch me from the window and then I'll be back in your arms, I promise._"

"_Alright,_" he said.

He handed me to Trudy, who carried me inside. She was surprised how light and thin I was and said I was going to eat until I burst under her watch if this was how I was taking care of myself. I just laughed and hugged her.

I ate until I was stuffed and then I got a little sleep before I got linked in. When I was back in my Avatar body, Tsu'Tey and I went back to the Clans and announced our success. They all cheered in joy. The war was over. The Sky People were defeated. Over the next several days, we worked to tie up loose ends.

The aliens went back to their dying world. Only a few of the Sky People were chosen to remain, Norm, Max, Trudy, and myself. The time of Great Sorrow was ending; Toruk Mocto was no longer needed. It was hard to part with Toruk, but I knew it needed to be done. Before he went back into the wild, he promised that he'd be there if I had need of him as I was the first female who had ever ridden him, I was a Dreamwalker with a power from Eywa herself.

After the Clans departed and returned to their homes, I went back to the old Bio-Lab again, just to say good-bye. So much had changed in so little time, and more would change now. My Avatar body still wore Grace's necklace and I was planning on passing it down one day to my own daughter. Before leaving, I made one last video log.

"Well, I guess this is my last video log," I said. "Because whatever happens tonight, either way, I'm not coming back to this place. I can't believe how much has changed, but I'm glad it did. Rose, if you can see this, I hope I made you proud. Well, I guess I'd better go. I don't want to be late for my own party. It's my birthday after all. This is Dawn Light signing off."

I switched off the equipment and then I got my Exomask and went outside where Tsu'Tey and the others were waiting. As a reward for all I'd done, because I was Tsu'Tey's mate and dying, Mo'at was more than willing to help me pass through the eye of Eywa. She also told me in private that she'd gained further admiration of my strength when she was fully aware of my condition and all I'd done in spite of it. She told me not to be nervous, but I couldn't help it even though but Tsu'Tey swore to me that we'd always be together no matter what.

One Na'vi carried my Avatar body, while Tsu'Tey carried my frail human form. He was gentle as always and he carefully placed me under the Tree of Souls. Tsu'Tey stayed beside me, holding my hand as the ceremony began.

"I love you," I whispered, as tears stung my eyes.

"I love you," he whispered, as he kissed my hand.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I squeezed Tsu'Tey's hand. Moments later, I faded out and could no longer hear Mo'at and the other Na'vi. What I saw when I passed through the eye of Eywa, I'll never be able to explain as it's beyond words. Miraculous, is the closest I'll ever get.

Soon, I woke up and was breathing easily. I glanced at my hands and realized that it had worked. I was a Na'vi, forever. I slowly stood up and saw Tsu'Tey smiling face and his golden eyes glistening with happy tears.

"I See you," he said.

"I See you," I said.

Without anymore hesitation, I ran into his arms and kissed him passionately as the Na'vi and Mo'at cheered me on. Everything was okay now and for the first time in so many years, I had something to look forward to.

Seasons passed. Tsu'Tey and I brought a Golden Age to our Clan. There were no more problems with the Sky People. We were free to live our lives in peace at long last. We were all happy and surprised when Mo'at was told by Ewya that a new Hometree was awaiting us.

After a year, Tsu'Tey and I had three children, a daughter whom we named Grace Rose, in honor of my surrogate mother and my twin sister, and a year after that we had twins—a boy and a girl, Sielena and Markos. Tsu'Tey is a great leader and a great father. Even if he is busy, he makes time for me and for our children. He makes sure we know we're loved and protected by him. The children are happy.

My place in the Clan is simple. I am a wife, a mother, a warrior and a mother. I tell the story of my life before and after I came here—the children especially love to hear of how I, a female former Dreamwalker, became the sixth Toruk Macto—and I've since passed down my gift to my children.

There are times when I look back and I cannot believe how much has changed or what has happened, but I never regret it. There are times when I miss my old family and Grace, but I'm at peace. I know they would've wanted me to be happy, and I am. And everyday until the time comes for me to join Eywa, I'll continue to strive to make them proud and honor their memories with my life among the Na'vi.

**The End**


End file.
